


#GenKoi

by blu_rin



Category: 8P-SB (Band), Jpop, Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Niiyama Koichi feltöltötte a következőt: Coming Out | Meleg vagyok - 2 perceGenki minden héten kétszer leül a kamera elé, hogy videót vegyen fel a könyvekről, amiket olvasott. A kiadók bombázzák őt a recenziós példányokkal, ám van valami, amit nem találhat meg a sorok között, ez pedig a szerelem. Azonban mikor rátalál Koichi videójára, elbűvöli őt a férfi őszintesége és nyíltsága. Genkinek ugyanis van egy titka: nem csak a lányok dobogtatják meg a szívét. De vajon ő meg tudja-e dobogtatni Koichiét?





	1. Első fejezet

Niiyama Koichi feltöltötte a következőt: Coming Out | Meleg vagyok - 2 perce

Sziasztok, Koichi vagyok! A mai videó, ahogyan a címéből is láthatjátok, kissé más lesz, mint az eddigiek. Nem kell megijedni, a csatornám ettől nem fog változni, sőt, minden marad a régiben, úgy ahogyan eddig volt. Csak szeretnék kicsit őszintébb lenni veletek, elmondani olyan dolgokat, amelyeket idáig nem mertem. Ebbe pedig önmagam felvállalása is beletartozik. Meleg vagyok. Nem szégyellem, mert tudom, hogy nincs mit. Attól még, hogy a saját nememet szeretem, még nincs velem semmi baj. Ember vagyok. Ezt a videót azoknak készítem főképp, akik nem merik bevallani maguknak a másságukat. Ha saját magatokkal sem vagytok tisztában, akkor a többiek hogyan fogadjanak el benneteket? Legyetek őszinték, amikor készen álltok rá. Nekem most jött el ez a pillanat. Koichi voltam, vigyázzatok magatokra! 

Genki a hajába túrt, kifújta az eddig bent tartott levegőt, és az ismétlés gombra kattintott. Aztán újra. És újra. Már negyedszerre nézte meg az alig háromperces videót, amely egyszerűen magához szegezte őt. A férfi teljesen magabiztosnak látszott a felvételen, nem úgy, mint ő a legutóbbi videóján, aminek már csak egy indexképet kellett összeszenvednie, hogy kikerülhessen az internet világába. Pocsékul kezelte a Photoshopot, így sokszor órákat töltött a gép előtt ülve, ahelyett, hogy a következő recenziós könyvét olvasta volna.  
Most viszont pokolba az egész indexképpel. Genki már előtte is látott videókat Koichitól, sőt, sokszor eljátszadozott a gondolattal, mi lenne, ha egy ilyen helyes pasi szállítaná ki neki a könyveket a pocakos öregúr helyett. Na, nem mintha nem lett volna elégedett a futárral, csak valahogy sokkal kellemesebb, ha az embert reggelente egy Koichihoz hasonló srác kelti, mint egy hatvan éves nagyapa. Bár Genki semmit nem tudott a férfi családjáról, szeretett magában hátteret kreálni azoknak, akiket bár gyakran látott, mégsem tudta a nevüket. A futár, a postás, a sarki közért két eladója – mind megkapták a maguk képzeletbeli családját, lakhelyét és előzményeit.  
Ötödszörre is elindította videót, és nagyot nyelt, amikor tekintete Koichi ajkaira tévedt. A férfi ugyanis alig észrevehetően végignyalt rajtuk, mielőtt beszélni kezdett volna. Genki két okból nézte újra meg újra a felvételt. Az egyik Koichi kisugárzása volt. A másik pedig az, hogy az alkalmi fiúpartnerein kívül senki sem tudta róla, hogy biszexuális. Megérintette őt az őszinte stílus, és átkozta magát, amiért nincs elég bátorsága bevallani a saját családjának. Ha Koichi egész Japánnak el merte mondani, ő igazán megküzdhetne azzal az öt emberrel.  
Az ajkába harapott, a kurzora egy darabig elidőzött a piros x-en Koichi videójának az ablaka felett, végül megrázta a fejt, és átment a Photoshopba. Pont végzett az indexképpel, így csak elmentette a fájlt, majd beállította az új videóhoz. A feltöltés gombra kattintott, aztán közben felment Twitterre is, hogy kiposztolhassa a linket. 

Genki Könyves Sarka feltöltötte a következőt: A Birodalom Katonájának Maszkja* | Értékelés

A/N: *Mind a két könyv kijött magyarul, ennek ellenére én a japán címet fordítottam magyarra. A Birodalom katonájának maszkja valójában Sabaa Tahirtól a Szunnyadó parázs, míg a Rubint vége a kezdet Kerstin Giertől a Rubinvörös. Előbbit olvastam, utóbbit nem.

Kitette a linket Twitterre, majd akarva-akaratlanul is, de rákeresett Koichi profiljára. Már látta régebben pár videóját, követte őt a közösségi médiában, ám eddig nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy körülnézzen az oldalán. Most viszont kicsit közelebb érezte magához a férfit, így habozás nélkül kezdte el olvasni az első tweetet, amely alig tíz perce került fel. 

Niiyama Koichi @niiyama_koichi – 10 p

{…Köszönöm a sok üzenetet, amit kaptam tőletek! Jól esik a támogatásotok, és örülök, amiért sokan a videóm miatt vallották be a családjuknak, hogy a saját nemük (is) érdekli őket. Remélem, a továbbiaknak is segíthetünk egymásnak. 

Genki szinte fel sem fogta, mégis mikor jelentkezett át a saját kis privát profiljára, ahol aztán Koichi oldalán rákattintott a Privát üzenet küldése-gombra. Hamarosan már az üres chatablakot bámulta, míg az ujjai útnak indultak a billentyűzeten. Élete legpocsékabb üzenetét dobta össze alig fél óra alatt, és csak reménykedni mert, hogy Koichi kivételt tesz, és nem nézi meg, amit írt neki. 

Hello! Én is megnéztem a videódat. Gondolom, ez nem újdonság, sokan megnézték rajtam kívül – majdnem négyszázezer ember, ez azért nem semmi. Biszex vagyok, bár ezt rajtam kívül senki sem tudja. Kissé érdekes szitu igaz? Pedig már voltak kapcsolataim pasikkal is, mégsem mondtam el senkinek. Nem mertem, és hiába az inspiráló videód, nem is fogom. Tisztellek, amiért ennyi ember előtt felvállaltad a dolgot, ráadásul a lányokkal sem takarózhatsz. A negatív emberekkel pedig ne törődj. Gyönyörű vagy. Megérdemled, hogy boldog legyél. –G3NK1

Elküldte. Még szerencse, hogy a privát Twitteréről, amelyhez a közeli barátain kívül más nem fért hozzá. Azaz, jó, hozzáfértek, meg tudták nézni, de Genki bioja és oldala teljesen üres volt, inkább csak a kedvencei és az ismerősei tweetjeit lájkolta be. Így bekövetni se követték be annyian, így kemény harminc követővel tengette a napjait. Végül is, a YouTube-hoz tartozó Twitterén csak négy nullával több ember figyelte őt.  
Visszanézett a csatornájára, ahol már pörögtek a kommentek a videója alatt, és rengetegen biztosították arról, hogy el fogják olvasni a könyvet, amiről beszélt. Elmosolyodott. Örült, amiért sikerült egy számára kedves történetet mások figyelmébe ajánlania. Igyekezett a kiadók leveleiben írt könyveknek alaposan utána járni, és csak akkor fogadta el őket, ha tényleg érzett bennük potenciált. Az elmúlt néhány évben páran ki is tapasztalták már az ízlését, így szinte habozás nélkül tudott igent mondani a különböző könyvekre.  
Az íróasztala melletti kupacra nézve elmosolyodott. Nemrég egy romantikus, időutazós trilógiára mondott igent, és már alig várta, hogy elkezdhesse a Rubint vége a kezdet* című könyvet. Szinte vakon kapcsolta ki a gépét, aztán felállva a székről nyújtózkodott egy nagyot. A gerincoszlopa kattant kettőt, Genki pedig elégedetten emelte fel a piros borítós könyvet a kupac tetejéről. Végigsimított a fedelén, majd az ablak alatt lévő ágyához lépett, és felpolcolta magának a párnáját. A délutáni napfényben való olvasás a kedvencei közé tartozott, így miután elfészkelte magát, azonnal nekilátott falni az oldalakat.  
Körülbelül a huszadik oldalnál járhatott, amikor megrezzent a telefonja. Az éjjeli szekrényen lévő készülékért nyúlt, majd villámgyors mozdulattal feloldotta a képernyőt. Minden szín kifutott az arcából. Először is, bekapcsolva hagyta a mobilnetet, ami nem volt baj, hiszen korlátlan mennyiség állt a rendelkezésére, de általában takarékosan bánt vele. Másodszor pedig üzenet érkezett a privát Twitterére. 

Szia! Nagyon jól esett az üzeneted. Nem a világot akartam megváltani a videómmal, egyszerűen csak kimondani a dolgokat, és ha valakit ez motivál, akkor támogatni őt. Semmi gond nincs azzal, ha nem mondod el másoknak, amíg tisztában vagy saját magaddal. Nekem kissé nehezemre esett elfogadni, hogy vonzónak találom a pasikat, ezért úgy gondoltam, a videóval talán könnyebb lesz. Na, kezdesz túlzásokba esni, te is biztosan gyönyörű lehetsz, akinek ilyen kedves a szíve, arról mást nem tudok elképzelni. –Koichi  
PS.: Tetszik a profilképeden a cica. A tiéd? Biztos boldog, amiért ilyen csodás gazdája van. 

Genki elpirult. Aztán elvigyorodott, és pötyögni kezdett.


	2. Második fejezet

Elég messze vagyok a széptől, a gyönyörűtől meg pláne, de azért köszi, vagy mi. A cica anyukámé, szóval igen, valóban csodás gazdája van. Azért a te profilképed se semmi. Valamiért a pink hajról eszembe jut az eper. Szeretem az epret. Azt hiszem. Mindegy, most már szeretem. 

Genki rányomott a küldés gombra, aztán a párnájába fúrta az arcát. Ó. Te. Jó. Ég. Flörtölt Koichival. Flörtölt egy sráccal, akit eddig csak a videóiból ismert, és néha eljátszadozott a gondolattal, hogy egy ilyen pasi felfigyelhet rá. Mondjuk, Koichi kezdte a dolgot, ő csak bókolt egy igen csak szánalmasat. Mindenesetre, hűha! A szíve veszettül dörömbölt a mellkasában, a tenyere izzadt, és megremegett, amikor megrezzent a telefonja. 

Eper, mi? Ilyet sem mondtak még. Meg kéne próbálnom látatlanban kiismerni téged. Szerintem fix mentolos samponillatod lehet. És veled ellentétben, én tudom, hogy szeretem a mentolt. Nem jó érzés beletúrni egy pasi hajába, miután hajat mosott, és megszagolni? Lehet, hogy szerinted nem, és csak én vagyok ilyen furcsa. 

Már korábban is flörtölt a volt barátaival, de ott inkább kis piszkálódások mentek, amelyeket nem tudott komolyan venni. Most azonban úgy érezte, hogy elég egy rossz szó, és Koichi máris nem fogja vonzó személyiségnek tartani. Ha már egyszer szép nem volt, legalább a személye ne legyen olyan cseszett gáz, mint máskor. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és pötyögni kezdett. 

Még sosem szagolgattam más srácok haját, biztos jó érzés lehet. Nem, sajnos nem mentolos sampont használok. Banánosat. Meg tusfürdőnek is. Utálom az édességet, az édes illatokat viszont szeretem. Na, ez már furcsa, nem? Lehet mentolosra kéne váltanom.

Még szinte le se tette a telefont, amikor jött már a válasz. Koichi valószínűleg gépnél lehetett, ugyanis mobilról lehetetlenség volt ennyit írni közel egy perc alatt. 

Jó érzés, nekem elhiheted, és nehogy válts, Isten ments! A banán a második kedvenc illatom. Holnap lemegyek a közértbe venni magamnak egy fürtöt, aztán jó sok tejszínhabbal megeszem. Közben végig rád fogok gondolni, hogy bárcsak adhatnék neked belőle. Bár ezek nélkül is a fejemben fogsz járni, nekem elhiheted. 

Banánokról beszélgettek. Genki pedig igencsak tisztában volt a banán másodlagos jelentésével, és bár Koichi agyában biztos nem fordultak meg ilyen dolgok, ő már túl régóta nem ért senkihez. Egyből felsejlett előtte a kép, ahogy a pink hajú férfi letérdel előtte, majd lassan letolta a nadrágját, és… Úgy döntött, itt az idő elköszönni, ugyanis akadt némi problémája, amelyet el kellett volna intéznie, utána pedig ezer százalék, hogy nem mert volna többet Koichinak írni. 

Akkor azt hiszem holnap nekem is kéne vennem epret, hogy miközben eszem, én is rád gondolhassak. Nem baj, ha nem használsz semmi epreset, ez már rajtad ragadt. Most mennem kell, de ígérem, hogy sokat fogok gondolni rád. Talán többet is, mint te rám… 

Látta, hogy Koichi elolvasta az üzenetét, azonban lekapcsolta a netet, és biztos, ami biztos, a telefont is elnémította. Aztán lassan az ágyékára nézett, és elátkozta a banánok minden létező fajtáját. Azt kellett ugyanis tennie, amit mindennél kínosabbnak talált: segítenie magán. Felsóhajtott, félrenézett, majd belenyúlt a nadrágjába.   
Pár perc múlva már a fürdőben állt, tenyereivel a mosdó szélén támaszkodott. Miután kezet mosott, elkezdte nézni magát a tükörben, hogy vajon van-e benne bármi, ami bejöhetne Koichinak. Az eredmény negatív volt. A haja sehogy sem állt, már a szőke festék is kopott belőle, az orra hosszú volt és nagy, a szemei kicsik, már-már malacszerűek, az ajkainak pedig semmi formája nem volt. Aránytalanul teltnek találta őket, és csodálkozott, hogy az eddigi kapcsolataiban mégis hogyan volt gusztusa a partnereinek megcsókolnia őt. Mondjuk, egyikük sem volt olyan fantasztikus pasi, mint Koichi, a lányokat meg más kategóriába sorolta. A férfi biztosan undorodna tőle, ha találkoznának.   
Összeszorította a száját, majd sarkon fordult, és kisétált a fürdőből. Talán egy kis olvasás segíteni fog nem arra gondolnia, hogy sosem lesz elég jó Koichinak. Erősen összeszorította a szemeit, nehogy kibuggyanjon egy előtörni készülő könnycsepp, és újfent elhelyezkedve az ágyán, olvasni kezdett. A telefont ezúttal teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, mígnem arra eszmélt, hogy az ablakon kívüli világ lassan sötétedni kezdett, a betűk pedig már elmosódtak a szemei előtt.   
Belesimította az oldalak közé a könyvjelzőt, felkelt, nyújtózkodott egy csöppet, és a konyha felé indult. Akárcsak a hálószobája, ez is apró volt, mégis otthonos, a konyhapulton pedig ott hevert a szemüvegének meg a kontaktlencséjének a tokja és a folyadék is, amellyel a kis lencséket tartotta karban. Gyorsan kezet mosott a mosogatónál, aztán rutinos mozdulatokkal megtisztította, és elrakta a kontaktlencsét. Amikor az orrára tette a feketekeretes szemüvegét, újabb ötlete támadt, így a fürdőbe sietett, hogy ismét a tükörbe nézzen. Talán így egy fokkal jobb volt a rémes összkép, a szemei legalábbis nem tűntek olyan aprónak. Halványan elmosolyodott. Már hozzászokott a kontaktlencséhez, meg amúgy is, igencsak kevés esélye volt annak, hogy Koichi rájöjjön, ki is ő valójában, és találkozzanak.   
Kedvetlen battyogott vissza a szobájába, ahol előbb tiszta alsót, majd egy törülközőt rángatott elő az ágya lábánál lévő szekrényéből. Újra a fürdőbe ment, és gyorsan ledobálta magáról a ruháit, viszont egyszerűen nem bírta megállni, hogy ne vizslassa a testét a tükörben. Amikor teljesen meztelen volt, egészen a hideg csempéig hátrált a zsebkendőnyi helyiségben, így körülbelül a combja közepéig láthatta magát. Nyelt egyet, és tükörképének szemébe nézett, mielőtt lassan tanulmányozni kezdte volna a képmását. Volt rajta egy kevés izom, mivel a sok olvasás mellett néha eljárt kondiba, hogy ne csak üljön egész nap, ám sokkal inkább súlyfeleslegnek tűnt rajta. Az ajkába harapott, majd egy ideges sóhaj kíséretében a tagjára nézett, de gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét, és inkább a zuhany alá állva folyatni kezdte magára a vizet.   
Sosem lesz elég jó Koichinak, sosem lesz elég jó az ilyen pasiknak, egyszerűen undorító, ahogy kinéz, az egész csak a belső számít dolog egy kibaszott hazugság – zakatolt a fejében, miközben végig a csempére szegezte a tekintetét, így nem kellett néznie, amint a tusfürdő eloszlik a testén. A testén, amelyet mindennél jobban gyűlölt.   
Miután végzett, immáron alsóban ment vissza a szobájába, ahol az ágyára térdelve elhúzta a függönyt, majd összeszedve minden bátorságát, vetett egy pillantást a telefonjára. Két üzenete is érkezett. 

Amúgy beletrafáltál, mert epres cuccokat használok, csak kicsit megleptél vele. Ó, szóval a nap minden pillanatánál többet fogsz gondolni rám? Lehetséges ez egyáltalán? Legyen szép estéd, még szívesen beszélgetnék veled holnap, ha nem bánod. 

Genki többször is újraolvasta a sorokat, mígnem már kívülről fújta az egészet, és vigyorogva konstatálta, hogy ezek szerint Koichi még örömmel hallana felőle. Legszívesebben azonnal írni kezdte volna a választ, de nem akart annak a figyelemre és szeretetre éhes valakinek tűnni, akinek érezte magát. Mielőtt még erőt vett volna rajta a kísértés, a másik üzenetre kattintott. 

Szia, Aniki!* Arra gondoltam, összefuthatnánk valamikor. Ráérsz holnap? –Aryu 

A férfi egyből pötyögni kezdte a választ, ajkain a mosoly, ha lehet, még szélesebb lett. Mióta a legjobb barátja zenésznek állt, nem tudtak annyi időt együtt tölteni, de az Aryuval végig bóklászott és nevetett délutánok mindig is a kedvencei voltak. Régebben volt egy kisebb vonzalma a férfi iránt, ám sikerült magában elfojtania, nehogy a barátságuk rovására menjen. Aryu persze erről semmit sem tudott. És sajnos Koichit sem oszthatta meg vele. Semmi gond nincs azzal, ha nem mondod el másoknak, amíg tisztában vagy saját magaddal.  
Genki a párnájára csapott, majd remegő kezekkel írta meg az üzenetet Aryu számára. 

Szia! Nekem megfelel, háromkor a lakásom előtt? Úgyis mondanom kéne valami fontosat. –Genki 

A/N: *Aryu gyakran hivatkozik így Genkire. A szó jelentése idősebb testvér, báty.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Genki összeszorított ajkakkal toporgott a társasház bejárata előtt. Aryu késett, ami nem volt szokatlan tőle, de ezúttal idegeskedésre késztette őt. Amikor azt mondta, hogy valami fontosat akart mondani, a férfi mindig úgy tett, mintha minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben lenne. Genki ezt kifejezetten utálta benne, ennek ellenére Aryu volt az egyetlen olyan barátja, akivel már nagyon régóta mentek egymás idegeire, ezért mindent megosztottak egymással. Vagy majdnem mindent.  
Genki nyelt egyet, aztán elnézett az utcának azon végébe, amely felől Aryu szokott jönni. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, amikor megpillantotta a sarkon felbukkanó férfit, és egyből feléje indult. Közben persze a szíve valahol a torka környékén vert, meg úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt elhányja magát, de azért magabiztosan ért oda Aryu elé, aki szokásához híven szemüvegben, meg valamelyik általa promózott márka fekete pulcsijában jött el otthonról.  
– Két lábon járó reklámtábla – köszöntötte őt Genki, mire Aryu felröhögött, és finoman hátba vágta a férfit.  
– Két lábon járó már megint valami fontosat kéne mondanom – gúnyolódott Aryu, ezzel is ösztökélve barátját arra, hogy elmondja neki, amit akart. Genki azonban megrázta a fejét, és megindult az utcán. Aryu vette a lapot. Tudta, hogy bármit is fog hallani, a másiknak még kell egy kis idő, hogy legyen elég mersze kibökni azt.  
Néma csendben sétáltak, miközben Genki agyában szüntelenül kattogtak a fogaskerekek. Számtalanszor vett levegőt, hogy aztán csak egy sóhajra fussa, így Aryu körülbelül a tizedik sóhaj után megtorpant. Mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett, és megragadta Genki vállait, nehogy elfordítsa a tekintetét.  
– Nézz rám, és mondd ki, mi az! – kérte Aryu, bár inkább hangzott parancsnak, mint kérésnek.  
– Aryu…  
Megakadt a hangja. A francba is, nem tudta végigcsinálni! Mégis mennyi bátorság kellhet ahhoz, hogy valaki elmondja a fél világnak a vonzalmát, ha egy embernek is ilyen pokoli nehéz? Jó, ha Koichinak ment, akkor neki is menni fog. Mennie kell…  
– A srácokat is szeretem.  
Egyből lesütötte a szemét, Aryu szorítása a vállán pedig enyhülni látszott. Oké, túl volt rajta, a szíve úgy vert, mintha maratont futott volna, Aryu meg egy szót se szólt. Talán mégsem kellett volna elmondania. A kínos csönd, amely körbevette őket legalábbis erre utalhatott.  
– Oké, ezt most nem azért mondtad el, mert szerelmes vagy belém.  
Aryu ezt inkább mondta, mintsem kérdezte volna, mindenesetre Genki bólintott egyet.  
– Na, Aniki, ki az a dögös pasi, aki annyira elcsavarta a fejedet, hogy végre elmondtad nekem? – borzolta meg a férfi Genki haját, mire ő zavartan kapta fel a tekintetét. Végre? Mégis miről beszélt Aryu?  
– Te tudtad? – csodálkozott rá. Barátja vállat vont, és átkarolva a vállát, megindult vele az utcán.  
– Volt némi sejtésem. Néha mikor részeg voltál, sikerült végigmérned pár srácot a bárokban. Nem mintha zavart volna. Meg gondolom, ha bejönnék neked, nem másokat méregettél volna – bökte vigyorogva oldalba Genkit, aki csak fintorgott. Ennyit a nagybetűs Coming Outról a legjobb haverjával.  
– Na, de ki az? – sürgette őt Aryu. Genki megakadt, és ismét másfelé nézett. Az egyik út menti fát kezdte bámulni, miközben lefejtette magáról Aryu karját. A férfi tudott a csatornájáról. Biztos hülyének fogja nézni, amiért a privát Twitterrel írt rá Koichira. Bár már ismerte őt, tudta, mennyi gondja volt önmaga elfogadásával, és nem egyszer jött át hozzá, amikor még nem volt befutva a bandájával, hogy lelket öntsön belé. Persze most sem hanyagolta el Genkit, de már nem tudott annyiszor találkozni vele, mint addig.  
– Láttál mostanában felkapott videókat a YouTube-n? – kezdte igencsak gyászosan a sztorit Genki, mire Aryu bólintott, és úgy döntött, segít neki egy kicsit.  
– Niiyama Koichi coming out videójára gondolsz? Inspirált téged, mi? – nevetett Aryu, aztán ahogy barátja kínlódó ábrázatára nézett, lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly.  
– Oké, hányszor nézted újra, hogy kvázi beleszerettél? – tudakolta, ám Genki megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem erről van szó… Ráírtam. A privát fiókommal. Flörtölni kezdtünk – vágta zsebre a kezeit. – Aztán rájöttem, hogy egy ilyen srác túl nagy falat nekem, és nem akartam neki visszaírni többet. De mondta, hogy ma is szívesen beszélne velem, szóval fogalmam sincs, mi legyen. Tuti nem kellhet neki egy ilyen srác, mint én. Nem mintha panaszkodnék neked, meg ilyen – mentegetőzött, miután kvázi ismertette a tegnap történteket.  
– Állj, állj, állj! – intette le őt Aryu. – Már megint itt van az a fránya önbizalomhiányod. Látni akarom, mit beszéltetek, aztán majd eldöntjük, hogy írjál-e neki, vagy sem. Persze, csak ha szeretnéd – javasolta, mire Genki vállat rántott, és elővette a telefonját. Remélte, hogy Aryu nem fogja őt kinevetni a szánalmas próbálkozása miatt.  
Közben igyekezett őt úgy navigálni, nehogy nekimenjen az út szélén álló lámpaoszlopoknak, ám a férfi csak hümmögve grasszált végig a járdán, miközben rendületlen olvasott. Genki egy idő után, amikor már úgy érezte, hogy lassan két fejezetet el tudna olvasni egy könyvből, kikapta Aryu kezéből a mobilt, és zsebre vágta azt.  
– Oké, nyugi. Értem a célzást. Válaszokat akarsz, mi? – bökte meg a barátja Genki homlokát. – Írj neki vissza! Teljesen az ujjaitok köré csavartátok egymást, kár lenne veszni hagynod ezt az esélyt. A külsőd miatt meg ne aggódj annyit, egyrészt semmi ronda nincs benned, másrészt pedig nem tűnik olyan srácnak, mint akit zavarna, ha valaki nem egy modellalkat.  
Genki bólintott.  
– Köszönöm, Aryu – suttogta. A férfi ekkor nevetve beléje karolt, és a tőlük alig öt méterre himbálódzó kifőzde cégérére mutatott.  
– Kapjunk be valamit, Aniki! 

Szia! Kihívás elfogadva, sikerült elérned, hogy egész nap a fejemben járj, míg végül most rád nem írtam. Remélem olyan csodás volt a napod, mint amennyire te magad is az vagy! –G3NK1

Miután Aryu haza kísérte őt, egy darabig még olvasott, aztán délután fél ötkor már nem bírta tovább: bekapcsolta a laptopot, elindította a Chemistrytől a Rewindot, és felment a privát fiókjával Twitterre. Semmi értesítés, ezt itt már megszokta. Viszont úgy döntött, feltétlenül válaszol Koichinak, hiszen mielőtt Aryu elindult volna haza, megígértette vele, hogy írni fog a férfinak. Megtörtént. Szinte se perc alatt érkezett a válasz. 

Szia! Gondolom, dolgoztál, ezért megpróbáltam felvenni egy videót a csendéletek festéséről. Lesz mit kivágnom belőle, azt hiszem, sikerült egy párszor elgondolkoznom rajtad, és néma csendben meredni a kamerába, vagy épp a kelleténél több mennyiségű vizet a lapra csepegtetni. Még alig ismerlek, de nézd, már mit műveltél velem! Kemények a hétfők a munkahelyeden? -Koichi

Genki idegesen túrt bele a hajába. Nem akart hazudni Koichinak a munkájáról, de azt sem akarta, hogy a férfi rájöjjön arra, kicsoda ő valójában. Biztos pocsék véleménnyel lenne róla, bármit is mondott Aryu. Talán elég, ha csak homályosan utal az igazságra, és akkor később nem lesz ebből gondja. Már ha lesz még később. 

Nem nagyon. Mondhatni, a magam főnöke vagyok. Könyvekkel foglalkozom, de többet ne akarj tudni, kérlek. Még nem állok készen arra, hogy felfedjem magam előtted. Mindenesetre, remélem, nem rontottam el a karrieredet, és sikerül kivágni azokat a jeleneteket. Bár biztos nagyon édes lehetsz, ahogy elkalandoznak a gondolataid. Csak épp azt nehéz elhinni, hogy felém.

Zsigerből írt, és engedte az önbizalomhiánnyal küzdő férfinak, hogy megkapargassa a felszínt. Lehetséges, miszerint nem kellett volna. De Aryu erről is beszélt vele. Mindent elmondott neki, amire szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy Koichi meglássa a valódi Genkit, és esélyt adjon neki. 

Oké, én tudok várni, ha erre van szükséged. Pedig szívesen látnálak téged. Nehéz egy testetlen alakról álmodozni egész nap. Persze nem erőltetek semmit, meg önzőnek sem akarok tűnni. 

Genki felállt a székéről, és kiment a konyhába. Ideges volt, a kezei remegtek, ahogy töltött magának egy pohár vizet. Koichi meglátná, és egyből visszautasítaná, csalódna, amiért nem olyan pasi, mint amilyet idáig képzelt magának. Visszament a gépéhez, leült, majd írni kezdett. 

Szerintem nem kéne, hogy láss engem. 

Megakadt a levegő a tüdejében, a könnyek szúrni kezdték a szemeit. De már hiába volt, elküldte, Koichi pedig már gépelte a választ, megeresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt, és ismét kiment a konyhába. Inkább kirakta a kontaktlencséit, mielőtt még vége lenne ennek az egy napos csodának, amikor elhitte, hogy valaki csak a belsőjéért is szeretheti. Különben Koichi miért akarná őt látni? Úgyis minden a külsőre ment. 

Úristen… Ugye nem valami pedofil vagy?

Genki keserűen felnevetett, miközben elmorzsolt pár könnycseppet. Talán mégsem lesz ma vége ennek a varázslatos álomnak, amelybe belecsöppent? Áltathatná magát, ez igaz, elüthetné ezt most egy viccel, de nem. Beszélni fog a problémájáról, még ha ezzel el is taszítja magától Koichit. 

Nem, szerintem egy-két évvel lehetek nálad idősebb. Huszonöt vagyok. Csak nem vagyok valami szép. Nem az a srác vagyok, akit el akarsz képzelni magad mellett. 

Hátradőlt. Aztán mikor Koichi válasza megjelent a képernyőn, jéghideg borzongás futott végig rajta, amelyet észveszejtő forró hullám követett. 

Oké, ezt most nagyon hülyén fog hangzani, de látni akarom, kibe szerettem bele. Nem hittem volna, hogy alig egy nap alatt eléri nálam valaki azt, hogy még halovány fogalmam sincs arról, hogyan nézhet ki, mégsem tudom kiverni őt a fejemből. 

Genki egy mozdulattal kapcsolta ki a laptopot, majd úgy döntött, itt az ideje aludni egyet.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

Irtózatosan nagy bűntudata volt reggeli közben. Nem kellett volna csak egy szó nélkül ott hagynia Koichit. Mégis, egyszerűen már eljutott oda a helyzet, ahol nem tudott nemet mondani. Koichi beleszeretett. Lehetséges ez alig huszonnégy óra alatt? Talán igen, talán nem. Mindenesetre, nem volt jobb ötlete. Egyszerűen még tényleg nem állt készen erre, így gondolkodnia kellett, bár fájt a szíve, amiért ott hagyta a férfit. Döntést hozott. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem fogja megbánni.  
A mosogató mellé pakolta a koszos edényeket, aztán ledobta magát a konyhaasztal melletti székre, és felcsatlakozott Twitterre. Koichi nem írt azóta. Vett egy mély levegőt, feljebb tolta az orrán a szemüvegét, majd megtámasztotta az állát a kézfején, és elküldte Koichinak élete legpocsékabb képét. 

Hű. Oké. Kezdem érteni, hogy részben miért nem mondtad el, ki vagy. Szeretem nézni a videóidat, nem gondoltam volna, hogy az a Genki vagy. Ez most meglepett, de jó értelemben. Gyönyörű vagy. 

Genki felhorkantott. Már nem is érdekelte, milyen benyomást kelt a válaszával. 

Mégis mi bennem olyan gyönyörű?

Könyörgöm, mondd azt, hogy semmi, és csak vicceltél! Nem jöhetek be egy ilyen srácnak, mint te – gondolta, ahogy Koichi feleletét várta. 

Te akartad. Csókolnivaló a szád, legszívesebben azonnal megcsókolnálak, eddig még csak nélküle láttalak, de nagyon szexi vagy szemüvegben, és aranyos, hogy ilyen kis kócos, szöszi hajad van. 

Genki elvörösödött, ahogy kvázi beleitták magukat a fejébe a szavak. Koichi megcsókolná. Remegő kezekkel érintette meg az ajkait, majd megrázta a fejét. 

Hazug. 

Tokióban laksz? Akkor menjünk el egy randira. Majd ott meglátjuk, mennyire vagyok hazug. 

Az asztalhoz csapta a telefonját, és felpattant a helyéről. Randira. Ő. Koichival. Ez valami vicc akart lenni? Vagy a férfi beverte a fejét, és azért mondott neki olyan dolgokat is, mint például, hogy legszívesebben nyomban megcsókolná… Igen, más logikus magyarázat nem létezhet, Koichi reggel leesett az ágyáról, és bevágta a fejét, máskülönben Genkire se bírna nézni, nemhogy elhívni őt. Mégis mit mondjon neki?   
Genki felsóhajtott, majd felvéve a telefonját bezárta a Twittert, hogy aztán belemehessen a névjegyzékbe. Remélte, hogy Aryu fel tudja venni a telefont, és tud tőle tanácsot kérni. A füléhez emelte a készüléket, majd várt. Pár örökkévalóságnak tűnő másodperc után Aryu vidám hangja csendült fel.   
– Na, mi van, Aniki? Gyorsan mondjad, mindjárt indulnom kell próbára – csivitelte a férfi, Genki pedig megmert volna esküdni, hogy sikerült őt közvetlenül a reggeli kávéja elfogyasztása után hívnia.   
– Koichi… Elhívott randizni – préselte ki magából nagy nehezen azt a három szót, majd keményen az alsó ajkába harapott.   
– És? Hiszen ez fantasztikus, nem? Menj el vele, majd délután hívlak, mert Setsuna le fogja tépni a csengőt, ha tovább váratom – hadarta Aryu, ám mielőtt Genki bármit is reagálhatott volna, már letette a telefont. A férfi felsóhajtott. Ennyit a komoly és velős tanácsokról. 

Igen, itt lakom. Rendben. Mikor szeretnél menni?

Genki közben látta, hogy a telefonja hamarosan le fog merülni, ezért egy méltatlankodó ciccentést követően feltette töltőre, és inkább úgy döntött, a gépéhez ül. Amikor végre megjelent előtte a Twitter ismerős felülete, a tekintete egyből a kis egyesre tévedt a bal felső sarokban lévő boríték felett. Nem habozott rákattintani. 

Holnap esetleg? Persze, ha nem túl hirtelen ez neked, meg ráérsz. A Minami-Ikebukuro postánál jó lenne? A sarkon van az a Darcy’s tábla, ott várnálak. Onnan elmehetnénk kicsit sétálni. 

A posta nem volt túl messze a lakhelyétől, mindössze egy kellemes húszpercnyi sétára, így viszonylag megörült a helyszínnek. Koichi sem lakhatott akkor olyan egy óránál messzebb tőle. Ezek szerint közel voltak, bár még sosem látta az utcán a férfit. Nem mintha merte volna figyelni a tömeget, amikor a pánikroham határán, lehajtott fejjel közlekedett a zsúfolt utakon. Nehezen viselte el a sok embert maga körül. 

Oké, benne vagyok. Hánykor? Kettő körül jó?

Randit egyeztetett, ha nem is Tokió, de a YouTube leghelyesebb pasijával. Ráadásul holnapra. Mindenesetre, gyorsan Aryu ikonjára kattintott a chatlistán, és dobott neki egy rövid üzenetet. 

Holnap délután randi. Délelőtt át tudsz jönni? –Genki 

Meglepte, amikor nézte volna meg Koichi üzenetét, Aryu már válaszolt. 

Persze. És ne is álmodj róla, hogy szemüvegben el foglak otthonról engedni! –Aryu 

Hát, nem volt mit tenni, a férfi túlságosan jól ismerte őt. Ha Genkinek valami fontos találkozója volt, szinte mindig szemüvegben ment el otthonról, nehogy rossz benyomást tegyen a könyvkiadó menedzserére. Aryunak persze mint sok minden, ez sem tetszett. Szerinte Genki nyugodtan lehetett volna egy leheletnyit magabiztosabb, és amíg nem kellett a banda ügyeire koncentrálnia, addig tudott is valamelyest tenni ellene.

Akkor, holnap kettőkor várlak ott. Ne lepődj majd meg, ez videóban nem látszik, de elég magas vagyok. 

Genki magában jót nevetett ezen a mondaton. Ő is jóval tíz centivel a japán átlag fölé magasodott, szóval kábé egy magasak lehettek. Mindenesetre, ahogy egyre inkább a másnapi randira gondolt, annál inkább körvonalazódott benne egy esetleges csók lehetősége is, amely csak még idegesebbé és izgatottabbá tette. Remélte, hogy majd lesz esélyük megcsókolni egymást, vagy, hogy Koichi kezdeményezi-e azt a csókot. Kíváncsi volt, mennyi igaz azokból, amit mondott a képére, ezek közé pedig az állítólag csókolnivaló száj is beletartozott. Megborzongott. Biztos fantasztikus egy ilyen pasival lenni. 

Á, 173 centi vagyok, nem hinném, hogy magasabb lennél. 

Amíg a válaszra várt, kiment a konyhába berakni a kontaktlencséjét, és levenni a telefonját a töltőről. Csütörtök volt. Le kellett volna ülnie, felvenni az értékelést a Rubint vége a kezdetről, amelyet tegnap este az ágyában ülve sikeresen befejezett, ám az idegtől pár jelenet kiesett neki. Ennek ellenére úgy döntött, elköszön Koichitól, megcsinálja a videót, és ha a férfi utána ráér, talán kicsit még beszélgethetnének. 

178 centi, szóval nyertem, plusz megveszek a magas talpú cipőkért. Ne érezd magad feszélyezve ezért, legalább nem kell majd folyton lehajolnom hozzád, hogy halljam, amit mondasz. Anno elmentem randizni egy 150 centis sráccal, szegény, felét sem értettem annak, amit mondott, mert halkan is beszélt, szóval másnap felmentést kellett íratnom tesiből, mert beállt a derekam. 

Genki jót nevetett a sztorin. Persze neki is volt hasonló története, így úgy döntött, azzal búcsúzik Koichitól, mielőtt felveszi a videót. 

Lány, suliban ismertem meg szintén. Megkérdeztem hány centi, ugyanis vállamig se ért, azt mondta, 148. Nem jött be annyira, viszont én neki gondolom igen, megpróbált megcsókolni, és ahogy lábujjhegyre állt, elesett, aztán már nem erőltettük a dolgot. Fel kéne vennem egy videót, olyan egy óra körülbelül, és jövök. 

Megvárta Koichi válaszát, kellett neki valami löket, ami erőt adott neki a videó elkészítéséhez. Azonban amit a férfi írt, minden várakozását felülmúlta. 

Rendben, várlak vissza. Majd ha csókolózunk, fogni fogom a derekadat, nehogy eless. Amilyen vonzó vagy, nehéz lesz visszafognom magam, és nem egyből azokra a gyönyörű ajkaidra tapadni. Sok sikert a videóhoz, Gyönyörű!


	5. Ötödik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mivel még volt négy fejezet, amit ide nem töltöttem fel.

– Te megvesztél? Nem mész el itthonról abban a pulcsiban! Kajafoltos a kapucnija – emelte meg Aryu Genki mögé kerülve a szürke anyagot, arcára undorodó fintor ült ki, majd pillantása a lyukas, neonkék mackónadrágra esett. Egy pillanatra, csak egy egész pillanatra hunyta le a szemét, különben élből leordította volna a barátja fejét.   
– Aryu… Ez az itthoni ruhám – értetlenkedett Genki, mire a férfi mentve a menthetőt a saját homlokára csapott. Genki igyekezett visszafojtani a mosolygást, miközben hátba veregette Aryut. Barátja körülbelül két perce rontott be a lakásába, és kezdte el őt tüzetesen szemügyre venni. Talán még nála is jobban rágörcsölt a randira. A randira. Koichival. A férfi megborzongott.   
– Egész meleg van odakint, szóval valami rövid ujjút, vagy inget kéne rád aggatnom… Szerintem az ing tökéletes első randis választás – tanakodott Aryu, ahogy szinte belemászott Genki szekrényébe, és előrángatott egy szürke, flamingómintás inget, amit szinte vakon dobott a másik mellkasának. Hamarosan már egy koptatott térdű farmernadrág is landolt a lába előtt, meg valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan ok végett egy igencsak szűk, heredomborítós bokszer is, amit még nagyon régen kapott poénból a születésnapjára. Bár Aryu anno nagyon nevetett Genki elborzadt arckifejezésén, most mégis teljesen komolyan magyarázta, miért kell ezt a förtelmet viselnie.   
– Este utánanéztem, mit esznek az esetek többségében a pasik egymáson. A fenék fontos. Ha azokat a bő cuccokat veszed fel, semmit nem fog érezni a fenekedből, mikor fogdossátok egymást smárolás közben – fejtegette határozottan Aryu, Genki pedig lassacskán eljutott arra a szintre, hogy falnak megy az internet és Aryu által összehányt hülyeségtől.   
– Nem dugni megyek, hanem randizni, ergo nem lesz semmiféle fogdosás – hűtötte le Aryut, ám a férfi megrázta a fejét.   
– De smárolás még lehet! – próbálta az elméletének legalább egy darabkáját makulátlannak beállítani, de Genki lemondó pillantása mindent elárult.   
– Ha kíváncsi vagy arra, milyenek a pasi-pasi kapcsolatok, inkább kérdezz rá. Nem Koichi az első, akivel randizom – magyarázta, miközben hátat fordítva Aryunak, felvette a farmert, és begombolta az ingjét is.  
– De az első, aki miatt még engem is képes voltál riasztani.  
Genki végül megeresztett egy beletörődő sóhajt, és rábólintott. Valóban. Egészen idáig nem mondott semmit Aryunak a férfiakról, akik megfordultak nála, Koichi viszont más kategória volt. A férfi nyíltsága és őszintesége őt is motiválta.   
– Köszi, hogy segítesz – mondta, Aryu azonban vállat rántott, majd közelebb lépve Genkihez, kigombolta az ing legfelső gombját.   
– Nincs mit köszönnöd. Most már tökéletes leszel a randitokra. El is kísérjelek? – ajánlotta fel, ám Genki megrázta a fejét.   
– Nem kell, de azért köszi – lépett az asztalhoz, ahol a laptopja volt, majd zsebre vágta a telefonját, a tárcáját és a kulcsát. Aryura nézett, aki egyből vállon veregette, aztán kisétáltak a lakásból. Amíg a lépcsőházban baktattak, addig a férfi újabb lelki fröccsbe kezdett.   
– Ne stresszelj rá! Azt mondta, bejössz neki. Varázsold el! – mosolygott Aryu, majd egy gyors hátba lapogatást követően az utcán két különböző irányba indultak. Genki lábai remegni kezdtek, ahogy befordult az utolsó sarkon, amely a Darcy’s táblától választotta el, és meglátta Koichit.   
A férfi valóban magasnak, sőt, inkább óriásinak tűnt. Piros Adidas melegítő szettet viselt, amelynek láttán Genki kicsit túlságosan is kiöltözöttnek érezte magát, alatta pedig sima, fehér póló lehetett. A platformtalpú cipő vagy öt centivel biztos megtoldotta Koichi magasságát, raszta haja pedig innen nézve főképp pink színben pompázott, de lilás árnyalatok is feltűntek benne. Nemrég csináltathatta ezt a frizurát, ugyanis a legutóbbi, három nappal ezelőtti videójában még hullámos tincsek keretezték az arcát.   
Ahogy Genki közelebb ért hozzá, az addig teljesen más irányba bámuló férfi hirtelen feléje kapta a tekintetét, és széles vigyorral az arcán várta meg, hogy odaérjen hozzá. Amikor ez megtörtént, fittyet hányva a japán illem összes létező és nem létező szabályára, átölelte Genkit.   
– Szia! – suttogta Koichi, a férfit pedig megcsapta a világ legkellemesebb illata: édeskés, zamatos eper, így igyekezett sunyiban beleszagolni Koichi vállába. Tulajdonképpen meglepte az ölelés, és ahogy szimatolt egy keveset, úgy érezte, mindjárt cseppfolyóssá válik a magasabbik karjai között.   
– Hello – mormogta Genki, aztán elváltak egymástól, és hagyta, hadd mérje őt végig az az örömtől csillogó, barna szempár. Közben megállapította, hogy Koichi hajába még némi kék és talán sárga is vegyült. A férfi borzasztóan helyes volt.   
– Élőben még gyönyörűbb vagy – bókolt Koichi, aztán meg sem várva Genki reakcióját, folytatta. – Merre szeretnél menni? Könyvesbolt, esetleg?   
Genki szeme felcsillant, és hevesen bólogatni kezdett.   
– Van itt pár utcányira egy könyvesbolt, akik kedvezményesen adják nekem a könyveket. Elmehetnénk oda, ha nem bánod – javasolta, mire Koichi mosolyogva átkarolta a derekát, és maga mellé húzta.   
– Mutasd az utat – hajolt Genki füléhez, a férfi pedig megborzongva az orcáját simogató forró lehelettől, megindult a bolt felé. Koichi végig mellette sétált, de azért hagyott egy viszonylag kellemes távolságot maguk között. Bár Genki tudta, hogyha valaki sokat tapogatja az első randin a partnerét, általában szexet akar, a férfi inkább afféle érintős embernek tűnt, mintsem egy kiéhezett állatnak. Vidáman lépkedett Genki mellett, amikor pedig egymásra néztek, mindig megajándékozta őt egy szívdöglesztő mosollyal.   
Amikor odaértek a betontömbökbe így kis színt vivő, fenyőfa kirakatos könyvesbolthoz, igyekezett magabiztosan belökni az ajtót. Utoljára talán két hónapja járt itt vásárolni, amikor volt egy kis pangás a recenziós példányok hadai közt. Most pedig egy olyan csodálatos személlyel térhetett vissza ide, mint Koichi, ráadásul egy randi keretében.  
– Üdvözöljük Önöket! Valami elképzelés? – sietett eléjük egy eladólány, mire Genki egyből a mellette magasodó férfira nézett, ám Koichi is pont őt bámulta, így halovány pírral az arcán nézett a nőre, aki remélhetőleg nem sejtett semmi olyat, amit sejteni lehetett volna.   
– Esetleg… Szabásmintákról szóló könyvek? – bukott ki belőle, és hirtelen igencsak fogyóban lett a levegő az üzlethelyiségben. Legalábbis rendkívül zavarban érezte magát, ahogy megfogalmazódott benne az ötlete. Csak remélte, hogy Koichinak nem lesznek kifogásai.   
– Látják ott azt az E betűvel jelölt polcot? Ott érdemes keresgélni – mutatott a bolt hátsó, eldugott sorai felé az eladó, majd meghajolt, és távozott.   
– Miben sántikálsz? – kérdezte oldalra döntött fejjel Koichi, ahogy megálltak az E betűs polc mellett.   
Genki nyelt egyet, és végighúzva az ujját a könyvek gerincén, leemelt egy szimpatikus kötetet az extrém szabásmintákról. Imádta nézni Koichi varrogatós, ruha átalakítós és egyéb ilyen divatos videóit. Talán a férfi olyankor tűnt a leglelkesebbnek, amikor a végén felpróbálta az új darabot.   
– Ajándék – emelte meg a könyvet Genki, majd elindult a pult felé, hogy fizessen, ám Koichi elkapta a csuklóját. A férfi arca most minden mosolytól mentes volt, és egy nagyon is komoly szempár nézett Genkiébe.   
– Ne butáskodj! – kérte Koichi, de Genki megrázta a fejét. – Akkor ezek után elviszlek az egyik partnerüzletembe, ahol néhány ruhámat árulják, és választasz magadnak egyet, oké? – ajánlotta fel.   
Genki bizonytalan mosolyt küldött felé, bólintott, majd megindult a pulthoz, ezúttal Koichival a nyomában. Húsz százalék kedvezményt kapott a könyvre, ami így tényleg elfogadható árkategóriába esett, és amikor megkapta a zacskót, benne az új szerzeménnyel, egyből Koichi kezébe nyomta azt. A férfi hálásan mosolygott, majd amikor kiléptek az üzletből az utcára, megszorította Genki kezét.   
– Köszönöm! Na, gyere, remélem, tetszeni fognak a ruhák – indult meg Koichi az ellenkező irányba, mint amerről jöttek.   
– Amiket a videóidban csinálsz, azok mind tetszettek eddig – mondta Genki, mire Koichi elnevette magát.   
– Pedig vannak köztük olyanok, amik nem sikerültek túl jól, de örülök, hogy így látod. Tegnap megnéztem több videódat is, mert én tényleg csak párat láttam, amit felajánlott a YouTube, és az ember azt hinné, hogy egy könyves csatorna unalmas, mert mindig ugyanazok a szempontok, de eddig egyik értékelésed sem hasonlított a másikra. Egyedi a perspektívád, ami nagyon tetszik.   
Kellemeset beszélgettek a ruhaboltig, ami meglehetősen kicsi volt ahhoz képest, amit Genki remélt, ám amíg nézelődött a Koichi kollekciójának szentelt pöttöm sarokban, megtudta, hogy egyelőre csak egy kisebb, tesztszerű kollaborációba ment bele. Meg, hogy a férfi szereti az Adidas dolgokat – nem mintha, ez nem látszott volna az öltözékén –, az extrém mintákat meg az avantgárd darabokat, és ennek jegyében készíti el az összes ruháját.   
– Szerinted ez…? – mutatta fel Koichinak a fekete pulóvert, amelyen két fehér, igencsak abszurdul megrajzolt nyúlfej virított.   
– Jól állna-e? – fejezte be a mondatot Koichi, aztán óvatosan kivette Genki kezéből a pulcsit, és a férfi vállához nyomta. Mintha szikrák pattogtak volna végig Genki testén az érintés hatására. Nyelt egyet, majd Koichira nézett, aki lassan felemelte a tekintetét a ruháról, és zavartan elmosolyodott.   
– Igen – köszörülte meg a torkát. – Határozottan.   
Kínos csendben léptek a pulthoz, és egészen addig egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, amíg ki nem értek az üzletből.   
– Köszönöm – motyogta Genki, miközben a kezében lévő zacskót fülét babrálta.   
– Nincs mit – felelte Koichi –, esetleg hazakísérhetlek?   
Genki biccentett, majd ismét előbukkant a kínos csend, amely a társasházig élősködött közöttük. A boltban történt valami, ami megmozdította őket odabent, ám úgy tűnt, fogalmuk sem volt, mégis milyen változás mehetett végbe.   
– Elmehetnénk még a héten valahová, ha ráérsz. Mondjuk vacsizni – ajánlotta fel Koichi, ahogy megálltak egymással szemben, nem messze az ajtótól. Aztán felemelte a kezét, és kisimított egy kósza tincset Genki arcából, ám hűvös ujjai továbbra is az arcélén pihentek.   
– Persze – mondta szinte megbabonázva a férfi, ahogy tekintete összekapcsolódott Koichiéval, aki ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy szabad kezével átkarolja az alacsonyabbik derekát, és magához húzza egy hosszú, mély csókra.   
Genki gerincén forró, heves hullám vágtatott végig, a teste pedig szinte pocsolyává olvadt. A lábai megremegtek, ám Koichi tartotta őt, és csókolta, szinte a végtelenségig. Néha már épp elszakadtak egymás ajkaitól, aztán vagy Genki vagy Koichi folytatta csókot.   
– Vigyázz magadra – motyogta végül a magasabbik Genki szájára. – Még megbeszéljük a következő randit Twitteren.   
Azzal egy rövid puszit nyomott a kissé megilletődött férfi duzzadt ajkaira, még egyszer átölelte, és elsétált.


	6. Hatodik fejezet

Szóval kicsókolta belőled még a lelket is. Ezek után ne mondd azt, hogy nem vagy jó pasi, mert pofán csaplak. Fix kimostad a pulcsit, mikor hazaértél, tegnap megszáradt, ma meg már abban ülsz. Ugye? 

Genki nevetve olvasta Aryu reakcióját a randiról írt tömör összefoglalóra. Persze nem részletezte a csókot, meg úgy magát a délutánt is csak két mondatban foglalta össze, de a régi barátságok ezzel jártak. Már túl jól ismerték egymást. 

Valami olyasmi. Holnap pedig együtt vacsorázunk, de csak valami kisebb, kevésbé komolyabb helyen. Tudod, hogy nem bírom a puccos éttermeket, meg a tömeget. Kiderült, hogy Koichi sem rajong értük annyira. 

Közben újabb üzenete érkezett, és mosolyogva kattintott át Aryu ablakából Koichiéba. 

Befejeztem a videó vágást, közben pedig gondolkodtam. Rámenhez mit szólnál holnap? Szereted? Ha igen, csípősen vagy kevésbé csípősen?

Genki egyből pötyögni kezdte a választ, ujjai sebesen száguldottak a billentyűzeten. 

Szeretem, igen, és kevésbé csípősen. A nagyon csípős, forró, vagy túl hideg dolgoktól mindig megered az orrom, így azokat igyekszem kerülni. Pláne egy randin. Gondolom, nem értékelnéd, ha az arcodba szipognék. 

Kvázi egyszerre érkezett meg Aryu és Koichi válasza, ám Genki inkább utóbbiét reagálta le előbb. Persze nem tervezte elhanyagolni a barátját, de teljesen bele volt habarodva Koichiba. És az a csók! Úgy érezte, ő is kezd beleszeretni a másikba, amit egyáltalán nem bánt. 

Velem is pontosan ez van. Tök romantikus lenne együtt szipogni. Azt mondják, az ilyesféle helyzetek összehozzák az embereket.

Nem csókolhatsz meg, ha taknyos lesz az orrod! 

Genki vigyorogva kattintott át Aryuhoz. 

Jaj, mennyi közös van bennetek, egyem a szíveteket. A végén még össze is házasodtok majd, nem? De nem lehet érvényes, ha nem én leszek a tanú, hallod? Na, lépek próbára, hali. 

Kicsit előreszaladtál, nem? Már lassan azt is kitalálod, melyik idősek otthonába vonulok be vele. Adj bele mindent a próbán! 

Genki hevesen dobogó szívvel nézte meg Koichi új üzenetét, miközben magában igencsak jól szórakozott Aryu képzelgésein. A férfi hajlamos volt néha túlzásokba esni, és szívni mások vérét, ám egyszerűen nem lehetett haragudni rá. 

Szóval, ha majd náthás leszek, akkor csóktilalom van? Ki fogjuk bírni? 

Nem hinném. 

Másnap rendkívül zsibbadtan ébredt. Szinte az egész éjszakát átbeszélték Koichival, és a rámenektől kezdve egészen egymás videóiig, mindent kitárgyaltak, ám amikor végül nagy nehezen elköszöntek, még mindig úgy tűnt, hogy akadna téma bőven. De ma végre ismét találkozhattak, ráadásul Koichi újabb csókokat ígért neki. Állítása szerint alig bírt betelni Genki ajkaival, és azzal heccelte a férfit, hogy előbb-utóbb függővé fog válni. Ilyet se mondtak még neki soha, ezért lassacskán azon kapta magát, miszerint kicsivel több az önbizalma, mint eddig.  
Ez olyan aprócska dolgokban nyilvánult meg, mint például reggel kézmosás közben nem a kézfejére folyó vízsugarat, hanem a tükörképét figyelte, agya pedig nem kutatott a hibák után. Egyszerűen csak megállapította, hogy jó lenne megfésülködni, ám odáig már nem jutott el, hogy kritizálja magát. Koichi az első randin megmutatta neki, mennyire gyönyörűnek is tartja, másnak pedig nem is igazán akart megfelelni.   
Miután tegnap este lefekvés előtt sikeresen befejezte a Rubint vége a kezdet második részét, a Ragyogó Zafírt, reggeli után kamera elé ült. Mivel már csak egy kötet volt hátra a trilógiából, ezért úgy döntött, körülnéz az e-mailek között, hátha talál újabb ajánlatokat. És bingó! Egy másik kiadó kereste fel, akikkel már vagy fél éve nem levelezett, és ismét egy fantasy trilógiát ajánlottak neki. Szinte vakon gépelte be a válaszlevelet, amelyben elfogadta a könyveket.   
Mire elérkezett az este hat óra, amikorra a találkozót beszélték Genki lakása előtt, a férfi már jócskán felélte a Páratlan Smaragd fejezeteinek nagy részét. Pedig nem kellett volna ennyire sietnie, hiszen a következő recenziós csomagjáig még három nap volt hátra, de nem ritkán esett meg vele, hogy egy világ ennyire magába szippantotta.   
Amikor kilépett a kapun, Koichi már a társasház falának dőlve várt rá, raszta haját ezúttal kontyba tekerte, csak néhány tincs lógott szabadon az arcánál, és a cipőjének az orrát tanulmányozta. Genki ábrándosan elmosolyodott. Vacsorázni fog ezzel a férfival.  
– Hello – kapta fel ekkor a fejét Koichi, és megindult Genki felé. Amikor egymással szemben álltak, lehajolt, és gyors csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira, aki nem érte be ennyivel, így átkarolta Koichi nyakát, hogy ezúttal egy kicsit elidőzhessenek egymás szájának feltérképezésével.   
– És ha most folyna az orrom? – motyogta Koichi, miután pihegve összedöntötték a homlokukat, mutatóujjával pedig finoman végig simított Genki állkapcsán.   
– Nem érdekelne – mondta Genki, aztán nyelt egy aprót, mielőtt kimondta volna azt a szót, amiért ennyi időt töltöttek a bejáratnál.   
– Hiányoztál.   
Koichi elmosolyodott, és egy lágy puszit nyomott a férfi homlokára.   
– Te is nekem.   
Szemtől szemben mégis csak más volt, mint monitoron keresztül. Genki nem ellenkezett, amikor Koichi összefűzte az ujjaikat, és úgy indultak meg a néptelen utcák labirintusában. Az eldugott kis rámenesig így sétáltak, miközben csak úgy ömlött belőlük a szó. Nevetgéltek régi, gyerekkori csínyeken, meséltek kicsit a barátaikról – Genkit valamiért nem lepte meg, hogy Koichinak rengeteg barátja van –, és természetesen előkerültek az iskolai anekdoták is.  
– Angol óránk volt, gondolhatod, mindenki imádta – kezdte Koichi –, és épp fordítanunk kellett. Az volt a mondat, hogy She moved to England. Haladó csoport voltunk, nyelvvizsgára készültünk, szóval senkinek sem kottyant meg a dolog, kivéve Seijinek. Aki ügyesen benyögte, hogy Amerikába költözött – kacagta el magát Koichi az emlék hatására, Genki pedig vele együtt nevetett.   
– Mi matekból voltunk úgy, hogy senkit nem érdekeltek a vizsgák, az érettségi, elbolondoztuk az egészet, ennek ellenére volt hozzá eszünk, senki nem bukott meg. Egyik gyerek dolgozat előtt megkérdezte a tanárt, hogy levon-e pontot azért, ha véletlenül rontja el. A tanár ugye azt mondta, hogy igen, mire a gyerek így: és direkt rontom el, akkor véletlenül vonja le.   
– Jesszusom – törölgette a nevetéstől könnyes szemét Koichi. – Nektek is voltak akkor nagy sztorijaitok!   
Jókedvűen léptek be a rámeneshez, ahol egy eldugott kis asztalnál foglaltak helyet. Rajtuk kívül csak a helyiség túloldalán üldögélő, egy fikusz által gondosan kitakart ötfős diákcsapat nevetgélt, ezért minden feltétel adott volt egy kellemes randihoz. A légkör azonnal bensőségesebb lett, ahogy leültek, és pár perccel később leadták a rendelésüket. Már nem nevettek, hanem egymástól alig egy lélegzetnyire lévő ujjbegyeiket figyelték. Egy apró kis mozdulat, és máris újból egymás kezét foghatták volna.   
Koichi kérdőn pillantott Genkire, aki egy óvatos, apró biccentéssel adott neki engedélyt. Ujjaik lassan kulcsolódtak össze a tölgyfaasztal kemény, hűvös felületén.   
– Koichi…  
Genki kissé idegesen pillantott körbe, ellenőrizve, hogy senki sem látja őket, ám Koichi ekkor előrébb hajolt, és halkan magyarázni kezdett.   
– Nem csak azért hoztalak ide, mert isteni a rámen – mosolyodott el –, hanem mert a nagyon ritka helyek egyike, ahol bármilyen nemű is legyen a párod, nyíltan foghatod a kezét, nem ítélnek el érte. A felszolgálók csak azokra szólnak rá, akik nagyon nyalják egymást, de ez mindenkire érvényes.   
A férfi elmosolyodott, és hüvelykjével megsimította Genki tenyerét.   
– Megnyugodhatsz. Minden rendben van.   
Amikor a felszolgálólány feltűnt, kezében a két gőzölgő tállal, Genki keze aprót rándult Koichi ujjai között, ám mikor a nő biztatóan rámosolygott, elejtette az aggodalmait.   
– Hozhatok még valamit az uraknak? – hajolt meg illedelmesen, mire Koichi udvariasan visszautasította az ajánlatot, és megköszönték az ételt. Csendben falatoztak, ám a kezük továbbra is ott pihent egymáson, ahogy Genki szerint jó is volt.   
Nem sokkal később már újfent kéz a kézben sétáltak vissza a társasház felé, a férfi szíve pedig összefacsarodott, amikor egymással szemben megálltak a bejáratnál. Tekintetével könyörgően ostromolta Koichit, ám hogy mit akart, azt ő sem tudta pontosan.   
– Mit szeretnél? – simított végig elgondolkozva Genki ajkain Koichi. A férfiból önkéntelen bukott ki a kérés.   
– Maradj velem!   
A magasabb férfi beharapta az alsó ajkát.   
– Biztos vagy te ebben…?   
Genki bólintott, szemei kétségbeesetten villantak.   
– Nem akarok még lefeküdni veled! Csak… Aludhatnál itt, ha nem gond neked – motyogta, miközben lehajtotta a fejét. Annyira kínos volt!   
– Hidd el, mindennél jobban szeretném, de nincs nálam váltóruha, és nem egészen ugyanaz a méret vagyunk… De legközelebb feltétlenül élnék az ajánlatoddal, jó? Mit szólsz hozzá? – mosolygott Koichi, hangjába cseppnyi bánat vegyült, amiért csalódást kellett okoznia Genkinek.   
– Oké – bólintott a férfi, aztán hagyta, hadd melengesse őt át Koichi hosszú, végtelennek tűnő csókja, amely ezúttal minden eddigit felülmúlt.   
– Két nap múlva? – mormolta Koichi Genki fülébe.   
– Két nap múlva.


	7. Hetedik fejezet

A futógép ütemes kattogása és a háttérben dübörgő popzene kellemes ritmust adott Genkinek, aki így kényelmes tempóban konstatálta, hogy már csak fél kilométer van hátra a levezető futásából. Ráérősen pillantott körbe, hogy aztán a súlyzógépnél felfedezze Aryu verejtékező alakját. A férfi elkísérte őt, utána pedig szánt szándékában állt ismét felkészítenie Genkit, ezúttal Koichi fogadására. A páros ugyanis ezúttal a randizás egy újabb válfaját próbálta ki, mégpedig a házimozit, Koichi tervei szerint pizsamában, Genki kanapéján összebújva néztek volna meg valami Disney-mesét. Aryu szerint az ilyen egyszerű filmekre nem kell koncentrálni, így könnyebben lehet más tevékenységeket végezni közben. Genki nem volt egy erőszakos típus, de azért erőteljesen hátba lapogatta perverz barátját, aki szentül meg volt győződve arról, hogy a két férfi márpedig le fog feküdni egymással.   
Genki ráhagyta, de tudta, hogy egyelőre még az is óriási kihívás lenne neki, hogy felső nélkül mutatkozzon Koichi előtt. Hiába titulálta őt a férfi mindig gyönyörűnek, és Genki nem foglalkozott azóta a külsejének kritizálásával, egyszerűen elégedetlen volt a testével.   
– Hé! – lépett oda hozzá Aryu. Szőke tincsei alól csorgott az izzadtság, szürke atlétája hónalján pedig sötét tócsa éktelenkedett, amelyek felvillantak, ahogy nyújtózkodott egyet.   
– Menni kéne, egy óránk van, amíg beállít a pasid.  
Genki felsóhajtott, kinyomta a futógépet, amely kicsivel többet írt ki, mint két kilométer, ennek ellenére büszke volt magára. Egyre többet és többet bírt az edzések során.   
– Koichi nem a pasim – lépett le a futógépről, majd indult meg Aryuval a nyomában az öltözők felé.   
– Még nem? – kérdezett rá Aryu.   
– Még nem mondtuk ki, hogy együtt lennénk – vont vállat Genki, és kinyitotta a szekrényét. Aryu húzott egyet a kulacsából.   
– De odavagytok egymásért, nem? – kötötte tovább az ebet a karóhoz.   
– De – sóhajtott Genki, majd kissé idegesen fordult a barátjához. – Ha majd járni fogunk, te leszel az első, akinek elmondom, oké?   
Aryu lelkesen bólintott.   
Amikor fél óra múlva Genki lakására értek, Aryu hatalmas kínban volt, ugyanis csak kisebb vita után tudta rávenni Genkit, hogy elmenjen fürdeni, és ne várja meg vele az estét. Amíg a férfi a fürdőben volt, addig önkényesen pakolászni kezdett a kanapén, ami még épp, hogy befért a számítógépasztal jobb oldalára.   
– Kösz a segítséget – mosolyodott el Genki, mikor kijött a fürdőből. Aryu először úgy volt vele, hogy megemlíti a szürke mackónadrág pink cipzárjának rémes mivoltát, illetve a rövid ujjú felső hasánál lévő apró lyukat, ám látva Genki idegességét, elvetette ezeket. Koichinak végtére is Genki minden oldalát meg kellett ismernie, Aryu pedig nem akart beleavatkozni a kapcsolatuk menetébe.   
– Akkor hazamegyek, oké? Sok sikert! – ölelte át gyorsan Aryu Genkit, majd kisétált a lakásból. Genki már épp rogyott volna le a kanapéra, kicsit összeszedni magát, mikor kopogtak az ajtaján. Aryu biztos itt felejtett valamit.   
– Nyitom! – kiáltotta, ám amikor az ajtó kitárult, Koichi állt előtte. Genkinek nem volt ideje reagálni, ugyanis a férfi egyből lehajolt, hogy puszit nyomhasson a szájára.   
– Aryu beengedett lent – magyarázta, hogy miért nem a kapucsengőt használta. – Egy rövid bemutatkozás után a lelkemre kötötte, hogy vigyázzak rád, különben szétrúgja a seggem – sóhajtott fel teátrálisan Koichi, ahogy beljebb lépve levette a cipőjét. Felegyenesedett, és Genkire mosolygott.   
– Örülök, amiért ilyen barátaid vannak.   
– Idióták? – bukott ki Genkiből, mire Koichi nevetve megcsóválta a fejét.   
– Aryu szeret téged – mondta. – Na, de kissé megizzadtam, mire ideértem hozzád, pedig fürödtem otthon. Nem baj, ha használom a fürdőt? – emelte meg kissé a sporttáskáját a férfi, mire Genki egy karmozdulattal az említett helyiség felé intett.   
– Csak nyugodtan – mosolyodott el halványan. Koichi tett egy lépést felé, majd Genki füléhez hajolt.   
– Köszönöm, Gyönyörű!   
Genki megborzongott, ahogy Koichi forró lehelete megcsapta a nyakát. Úgy döntött, hogy amíg a férfi fürdik, addig leül az ágyára, és olvas egy keveset. Fellapozta a Páratlan Smaragdot, és egyből belemerült a sorokba, azonban nem telt el sok idő, hirtelen eszébe jutott valami: ha Koichi kijön a fürdőből, akkor valószínűleg már pizsamában lesz. Genki pedig véletlenül sem akarta őt megváratni, így gyors mozdulatokkal kapkodta le magáról a ruháit, hogy aztán magára rángassa a pizsama nadrágját. A felsőt azonban sehol sem találta, így elkezdett kutatni a gyűrött takaró ráncai között. Ekkor hallotta meg az ajtócsukódást, és Koichi lépteinek hangját. Leblokkolt. Rémülten pillantott a hálója küszöbén álló férfira, miközben lassan realizálta, hogy a saját felsőteste konkrétan teljesen meztelen. Villámgyorsan kapta maga elé a kezeit, ám mindhiába. Koichi már úgyis mindent látott. Genki a paplanra pillantott, hogy ne kelljen a másik szemébe néznie. Meglátta a pizsama felső szürke ujját kikandikálni a fehér takaró alól, így kikapta onnan, majd gyorsan magára vette. Még mindig Koichi tekintetétől kísérve az ágyára rogyott, majd elsírta magát. A könnyei lassan csorogtak végig az arccsontján, miközben igyekezett minél apróbbra összehúzni magát, a térdeit a mellkasához ölelte.   
Tudta, hogy nem normális, amiért ennyire kiborult csak azért, mert Koichi félmeztelen látta őt, de ahogy eszébe jutottak a jó egy hete a tükrében feltérképezett részletek a felsőtestéről, elfogta őt a hányinger. Ezt már senki nem találhatta vonzónak, gyönyörűnek meg pláne. Összerezzent, amikor besüppedt mellette a matrac, ám hagyta, hadd karolja át Koichi a vállát.   
– Ennyire? – suttogta a férfi Genkinek, aki csak kérdőn hümmögött egyet.  
– Ekkora gondjaid vannak a külsőddel? – kérdezte, miközben lágyan megcirógatta a kócos, szőke tincseket. Genki bólintott.   
– Sejtettem, hogy van valami problémád – sóhajtott fel Koichi. – De ez nem változtat azon, amit irántad érzek, és szeretnélek még jobban megismerni. A szüleimnek is meséltem rólad, szívesen találkoznának veled, ha majd készen állsz rá.   
Ekkor benyúlt Genki álla alá, és felemelte a férfi fejét, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.   
– Nem erőltetek rád semmit. Viszont lehetnél kicsit kevésbé szigorúbb magaddal, mert egy ilyen csodálatos és gyönyörű férfi, mint amilyen te vagy, nem gondolkodhat így a testéről – suttogta, majd hosszú, finom csókba vonta Genki ajkait, aki nyomban ellazult, és átkarolta Koichi nyakát. Nem fog egy csapásra megváltozni a véleménye önmagáról, ám mindenképp igyekezni fog elégedettebben szemlélni a külsejét. Ebben pedig úgy látta, hogy Koichi nem csak, hogy hatalmas szerepet fog játszani, hanem még segíteni is szeretett volna neki.   
– Na – simította meg Genki járomcsontját Koichi –, nézzük meg a filmet, aztán aludjunk – mosolyodott el, aztán felpattant, és a kezét nyújtva felhúzta Genkit, aki odament a tévéjéhez, és beüzemelve azt, betette az egyetlen olyan DVD-jét, amin Disney-mese volt. Ha bárki megkérdezte volna tőle, mégis mi ment a képernyőn, semmi épkézlábat nem tudott volna kinyögni, ugyanis mihelyst elindult a film, Koichi nyomban az ölébe húzta Genki fejét, ahol kilencven percen keresztül babrált a hajával, simogatta az orcáját, a szemhéjait, az ajkait, miközben végig úgy mosolygott a férfira, mintha a világ legcsodálatosabb személye lett volna. Genki pedig valóban így is érezte magát, és az érzés csak tovább nőtt, amikor egy gyors fogmosást követően az ágyára zuhantak.   
Koichi igyekezett belülre húzódni, majd egy kisebb csókcsata után végül Genki neki háttal helyezkedett el. Egyből a legnagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, amikor a magasabbik férfi keze a hasára kúszott, és átölelte őt. Tenyerével apró, körkörös mozdulatokat írt le Genki hasán, akinek a gerince mentén kellemes bizsergés futott végig.   
– Koichi – motyogta.   
– Igen? – A férfi lélegzete csiklandozta a tarkóját.   
– Szombaton szívesen találkoznék a szüleiddel.  
Koichi felkuncogott.   
– Oké. Megbeszélem velük.


	8. Nyolcadik fejezet

Aryu csípőre tett kézzel mustrálta a Genki ágyára szórt ingek hadát. Már lassan két perce állt így, amikor végül megfordult, és a kanapén ülő barátjára nézett. A homlokán kisimultak a ráncok, majd elmosolyodott.   
– Válassz te! – lépett arrébb Aryu, hogy aztán Genki felállva a kanapéról, kiválaszthasson egy fekete inget. Azért lőtt egy bizonytalan pillantást Aryu irányába, mielőtt felvette volna, és feljebb húzta a csípőjén a bő farmerét.   
– Rendben lesz ez így? – kérdezte, barátja pedig magabiztosan bólintott egyet.   
– Tökéletes! Ott is alszotok akkor?  
Genki helyeslően hümmögött egyet, tekintete a hátizsákjára esett, amelyben a pizsamája, egy váltóruha és néhány tisztálkodási szer lapult. Koichi szülei Saitamában laktak, ami egy közel háromnegyedórás vonatutat jelentett a Shonan-Shinjuku vonalon, ráadásul egy kellemes húszperces sétával is kalkulálhattak a Minami-Ikebukuro és az állomás között, plusz ugyanennyi ideig tartott elérni a saitamai állomástól Koichi szüleinek házáig. Nem csoda, ha úgy döntöttek, inkább ott alszanak.   
Persze Koichi megint eléje jött, aminek Genki roppantul örült, ugyanis nem kellett egyedül az állomásra gyalogolnia. Aryu szívesen elkísérte volna, azonban ma este neki is programja volt, mégpedig egy könnyed kis ivászat a bandájával, így amikor lesétáltak a társasház bejárata elé, odaterelte Genkit Koichihoz, majd játékosan vállba veregette a barátját:   
– Csak nehogy te legyél a vacsora! – kacsintott, azzal egy huszáros lendületet véve elsétált. Genki arca egyből lángba borult, és próbált nem Koichira nézni, aki egy idővel megelégelte a dolgot, így átkarolta a férfi derekát, hogy közelebb húzva magához, megcsókolhassa őt.   
– Indulnunk kéne, mielőtt még lekéssük a vonatot – suttogta Genki ajkaira. – Anyu tempurát csinál nekünk, remélem, szereted – tette hozzá, miközben távolabb húzódott a férfitól, aki a csóktól kissé mámorosan pislogott rá.   
– Igen, szeretem – helyeselt, és megindultak az állomás felé. – Biztos, hogy rendben van ez így?  
Koichi felsóhajtott.   
– Genki, már megbeszéltük Twitteren is, de akkor most is elmondom neked, hogy nem, abszolút nem gond, hogy még nem vagyunk egy pár, oké? Nem siettetlek semmiben – mosolygott.   
Genki lehajtott fejjel bólintott egyet. Időközben az érzései Koichi iránt nem csak, hogy megerősödtek, hanem szilárddá is váltak, de egyelőre úgy döntött, nem vallja még be őket. A megfelelő pillanatra várt, amikor Koichi szemébe nézhet, és kimondhatja, hogy szerelmes belé.   
Ahogy közeledtek az állomáshoz, lépten-nyomon egyre több ember lett körülöttük, mígnem Genki tekintete a földhöz tapadt, a légzése pedig hallhatóan felgyorsult. Koichi egyből felfigyelt arra, hogy valami nincs rendben, és kihasználva a tömeget, megfogta Genki kezét.   
– Majd én vigyázok rád, csak ne engedj el – szólt oda Koichi a férfinak, majd mikor megérezte az erős szorítást a kézfején, megkönnyebbülten húzta el magukat a vonatig. Szokás szerint ott is rengetegen voltak, Genki szorítása pedig lassan csontropogtatóvá vált. Koichi idegesen pillantott a rengeteg, néma csendben álldogáló, faarcú emberre, majd minden mindegy alapon a mellkasára húzta a férfi fejét, és átölelte őt. Néhány körülöttük állónak megrándult a szája sarka, ám pár megvető pillantáson kívül mást nemigen kaptak. Koichit nem is érdekelték a negatív reakciók, ehelyett Genki sebesen pulzáló szívverésére figyelt. Fél kézzel a feje felett lógó kapaszkodót fogta, míg a másikkal a férfi hátát simogatta.   
Mikor végre leszálltak Saitamában, és elhagyták az ottani állomás forgatagát, Genki halkan megszólalt:  
– Köszönöm.   
Aztán mindkettejük legnagyobb meglepetésére, megfogta Koichi kezét.   
– Semmiség – mosolyodott el Koichi. – De akkor este át kell beszélnünk, hogy melyik vonattal menjünk vissza. Bár a fél hetes Saikyon kívül más lehetőségünk nincs, hacsak nem akarsz az öt óránál kellemetlenebb időpontban felkelni.   
– Jó lesz az úgy szerintem – egyezett bele Genki. – Hogyhogy elköltöztél innen? – tette fel a kérdést, ami azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy megtudta, milyen messzire jönnek. Persze, nem ritka, hogy a fiatalok minél közelebb akarnak lenni Tokió szívéhez, de itt is teljesen rendben voltak az életkörülmények.   
– Kalandvágy – révedt el Koichi tekintete a házfalak között. – Meg akartam mutatni anyuéknak, hogy képes vagyok nélkülük is boldogulni egy olyan nagyvárosban, mint Tokió. Sikerült. Most pedig végre hazaviszem hozzájuk a főváros leggyönyörűbb férfiját – kacsintott Genkire, aki zavarát leplezve, gúnyolódni kezdett.   
– Magadat – jegyezte meg, mire Koichi nevetve oldalba bökte.   
– Anyu nagyon lelkesnek tűnt a telefonban, amikor mondtam, hogy elhozlak hozzájuk – folytatta Koichi. – Ne lepődj meg, ha téged is megölel. Hozzám hasonlóan közvetlen, így tradicionális bemutatkozásra se számíts. Apu majd később jön meg a munkából, de fél nyolcra már otthon lesz.  
Genki folyamatosan bólogatott az elhangzottakra, mígnem megálltak egy alacsony, egyszintes családi ház előtt. Itt aztán hirtelen rátört a pánik, és nem akart a bejárati ajtó irányába mozdulni. Az a kevéske magabiztossága is elpárolgott a semmibe, így csak meredt a bejáratra.   
– Genki.  
Koichi szembefordította magával a férfit, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.   
– Nyugi.   
Koichi ajkai könnyedén találtak rá Genki szájára, majd mintegy nyugtatásképp, lágyan csókolni kezdte az alacsonyabbikat. Aztán mikor Genki végre reagált volna a csókra, Koichi elhúzódott, és mosolyogva az ajtóhoz sétáltak. Megnyomta a csengőt. Az ajtó szinte azonnal kinyílt, és egy magas, vékony asszonyság mosolygó arca fogadta őket.   
Koichi anyukája beljebb terelte a két férfit, majd előbb Koichit ölelgette meg jó alaposan, aztán Genki vállaira tette a kezét, és tanulmányozni kezdte a vele körülbelül egy magas jövevényt.   
– Ko-channak nagyon jó ízlése van – töprengett el a nő, aztán megszorongatva Genkit is, a nappaliba terelte a párost. Leültette őket a kanapéra, majd elhelyezkedett velük szemben, és bizalmasan előre hajolva alaposan megnézte magának a két férfit. Homlokán összefutottak a ráncok.   
– Nem hiszem el, hogy idősebb vagy Ko-channál – motyogta maga elé alig hallhatóan a nő.   
– Jaj, anya – nevetett Koichi. – Az a három év nem olyan nagydolog.   
Az asszony csak legyintett, majd megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni Genkivel, ami végül Koichi segítségével sikerült is neki. A szőke férfi fokozatosan megnyílt Koichi édesanyjának, ám voltak olyan kérdések, amikor csak feszülten meredt maga elé. Ezek szerint még mindig volt benne egy kis távolságtartás. Koichi nem hibáztatta érte, így is örült, amiért Genki jól kijött az édesanyjával.   
Amikor később megérkezett az apja, a még nála is magasabb férfi csak pár kérdést tett fel Genkinek, utána pedig egyből leültek vacsorázni. Édesanyja tempurája szokás szerint ínycsiklandozó volt, és láthatólag Genkinek is ízlett az étel. Evés után még egy keveset beszélgettek, aztán Koichi látva Genki fáradt tekintetét, elnézést kérően a szüleire nézett.   
– Elmegyünk aludni, oké? – mondta, miközben az asztal alatt összefűzte az ujjait Genkiéivel. A szülei elmosolyodtak, majd az apja bólintott egyet, így Koichi felhúzta az álmosan pislogó férfit, és megindult vele a régi szobája felé.   
– Izgultál tegnap este? – kérdezte, ahogy belökte az ajtót.   
– Kicsit – mormogta Genki, és körülnézett Koichi szobájában. A falak hófehérek voltak, néhol egy-egy fekete tollal készített firka törte meg egyhangúságukat, az íróasztal alacsony, egy iskolás gyereknek azonban tökéletes méret, míg az ágy lehetetlenül keskeny volt. Genki kérdőn pillantott Koichira.   
– Megoldjuk – mosolygott a férfi, majd leült az ágyára, és megpaskolta a combját. Genki odasétált, és bizonytalanul Koichi ölébe ült. A magasabbik összedöntötte a homlokukat.   
– Hogy tetszenek anyuék? – kérdezte, mire Genki vállat vont.   
– Szimpatikusak. Kedves szüleid vannak – mondta, miközben próbálta leküzdeni a késztetést, hogy megcsókolja Koichit.   
– Akkor ezek szerint szívesen jönnél még velem máskor is? Persze, ha lesz máskor – pillantott félre a rózsaszín hajú férfi.   
– Lesz – erősítette meg Genki, aztán összeszedve minden bátorságát, előrébb csúszott Koichi ölében.   
– Szeretlek, Koichi.   
Az alatta lévő férfinek tágra nyíltak a szemei, majd lassacskán mosolyra húzódott a szája.   
– Szeretlek, Genki – suttogta. – Már azt hittem, sosem mondod ki.   
Ekkor összeért az ajkuk, és egy hosszú csókkal pecsételték meg az imént kimondott szavakat.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet

Közel egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Koichi szüleinél töltötték az estét, és kimondták, hogy egy párt alkotnak. Genki néha még mindig alig hitte el, hogy ez a valóság volt, amelyben élt, és nem csak egy illúzió. Tényleg Koichi párja volt, és lassan minden délután félretették a videózással kapcsolatos teendőiket, hogy elmehessenek együtt sétálgatni a városban.   
Genki persze nem győzte hallgatni Aryu folyamatos locsogását, amikor a férfi épp a mai sétája előtt pár perccel hívta fel őt telefonon. Igencsak sietős volt a dolga, így kihangosította a barátját, és közben futólag elejtette, hogy mióta ténylegesen járnak, délelőtt és este olvas, meg videózik, ugyanis a délutánokat meghagyták egymásnak Koichival. Aryu azonnal harapott a témára, és egészen vonalbontásig ecsetelte, milyen büszke Genkire, amiért sikerült elmondania Koichinak, hogy szerelmes belé. De azért még feltette az aduász kérdést is: Genki mikor mondja el mindezt odahaza?  
Így eshetett meg az is, hogy a férfi állandóan elmerengett séta közben, és ha Koichi nem húzza félre, még egy villanyoszlop is majdnem elkaszálta volna őt. Hamarosan már egy aggódó barna szempár fürkészte őt meglehetősen közelről, és csak nagy nehezen sikerült leküzdenie a késztetést, hogy a nem valami forgalmas utca közepén megcsókolja Koichit.   
– Csúnya kis gondolatok kergethetik egymást odabent – bökött a rózsaszín hajú férfi Genki homlokára a mutatóujjával, szemöldökei kérdőn megemelkedtek. – Na, bökd ki, mielőtt tényleg nekimész egy villanyoszlopnak!   
Genki tekintete a talajra villant, majd ismét Koichi szemébe nézett.   
– Szívesen bemutatnálak én is odahaza, csak… Anyuék ugye nem tudják, hogy biszex vagyok. De mivel nem laknak nagyon messze, ezért szombaton esetleg, ha ők is belemennek, átmegyünk vacsira? És akkor egyszerre mondanám el, hogy érdekelnek a férfiak is, meg hogy veled járok – javasolta, miközben megindultak a járdán.   
– Felőlem rendben van – vont vállat Koichi. – Mesélsz kicsit a családodról?   
– Hát, van anyu meg a nagyiék. Ennyi – mosolyodott el keserűen Genki.   
– Apukád..? – kérdezte óvatosan Koichi, mire a férfi legyintett egyet.   
– Anya terhes lett velem, mire lelépett. Nem érdekelte, hogy gyereke lesz.   
Genki kezei ökölbe szorultak a teste mellett, ahogy beszélt. Mindig is haragudott emiatt az apjára. Az ismeretlen férfi összetörte édesanyja szívét, és megfosztotta Genkit attól, hogy bárkit is apának hívhasson. A nagyapja természetesen valamelyest betöltötte az űrt, de az nem volt ugyanaz. Már hogy is lehetett volna!   
Óvatosan pillantott rá Koichira, aki épp őt nézte, így mikor a tekintetük találkozott, Genki nem törődött a túloldalon siető hátizsákos lánnyal, sem a mellettük elhaladó autóval, lehúzta magához Koichit, és megcsókolta.   
– Szeretlek – suttogta a férfi ajkaira, majd elengedte őt, és sietősen tovább indult.   
– Genki – szólt utána Koichi, aki még mindig ugyanott állt, ahol az előbb csókolóztak. Mosolygott.   
– Szeretlek, és nagyon büszke vagyok rád.   
Genki megtorpant, majd óvatosan hátrafordult.   
– Büszke? – visszhangozta, mire Koichi vállat vont, és közelebb sétált hozzá.   
– Határtalanul. Emlékszel, hogy anno leszögezted nekem, hogy márpedig te nem fogod elmondani senkinek sem? Azóta már Aryu tudja, és most épp arra készülsz, hogy otthon is felvállald.   
Genki vállat rántott, ám a tekintetét nem emelte fel a járdáról. Kicsit zavarba jött, amiért Koichi elmondta neki ezeket a dolgokat. Pedig igaza volt, ó, de még mennyire igaza! Amikor Genki életében először megcsókolt egy másik fiút, hetekig rettegett attól, hogy az anyja és a nagyszülei megtudják. Mintha csak a homlokára lett volna írva. Aztán egyre természetesebbé vált számára, hogy az életének egy igencsak nagy falatját nem oszt meg a családjával, hiába tudta, hogy ez így nincs teljesen rendben. Viszont most, amikor úgy érezte, hogy talán távolabbi jövőre is tervezhet Koichival, már nem halogathatta tovább.   
Az előző párjaival ilyenkor már túl voltak az első együttléten, vagy legalábbis nagy léptekben közeledtek felé, ám Koichival abszolút nem siettek, ehelyett minden egymással töltött időt a másik megismerésére fordítottak, amelynek meg is lett az eredménye. Genki szinte pontosan tudta, hogyan kezdett el Koichi komolyabban foglalkozni a kreatív dolgokkal, miért ment el ennyire a ruhatervezés irányába, de persze Koichi is tudott olyanokat Genkiről, mint például, hogy melyik volt az a könyv, ami az olvasás szerelmesévé tette.  
– Tolakodásnak vennéd, ha ma este nálad aludnék? – kérdezte Koichi, mire Genki felemelte a fejét, és óvatosan elmosolyodott.   
– Nem, ráadásul képzeld, megint túl jól haladok a könyvvel, így még rá is érek.   
Eközben sarkon fordultak, és elkezdtek visszafelé sétálni Genki lakása felé.   
– Ha minden este olvasol, mi lesz veled, ha majd sűrűbb esti programjaink lesznek? – vetette fel a magasabbik férfi, mire Genki arca lángba borult, és kissé túlságosan is nagy érővel bokszolta vállba Koichit, aki a karját dörzsölgetve nézett a másikra.   
– Hallod, Genki, nem gondoltam semmi olyanra – sziszegte fájdalmasan. – Csak mondjuk egy nyaralásra.   
– Ó – szaladt ki Genki száján. – Akkor bocsánat.   
– Á, semmi, megértem, hogy még nem állsz rá készen. Én se szeretném elsietni. Így is mindent megkapok tőled – mosolygott Koichi.   
– Mindent? – kérdezte óvatosan Genki.   
– Szeretsz, nem?  
– Igen.  
– Akkor talán még többet is kapok, mint amennyit érdemlek.   
Genki ezúttal az üres utca közepén csókolta meg Koichit, aki nem ellenkezett, hanem még szorosabban húzta magához a másik férfit. Ahogy összetapadtak az ajkaik, Genki úgy érezte, hogy a világ egyensúlya a helyére billent, ő pedig ott van, ahol lennie kellett. Már alig várta, hogy szombaton ezt a családjának is elmondhassa.   
Amikor felértek Genki lakására, Koichi egyből elment fürdeni, a férfi pedig addig felhívta az édesanyját, aki természetesen nagyon lelkesen fogadta, hogy a fia hazalátogat, ráadásul a párját is bemutatja. Aztán ő ment a fürdőbe zuhanyozni, és mire kijött, Koichi már a konyhájában tevékenykedett, ám Genki ezt egy cseppet sem bánta, pedig a magasabbik egyből észbe kapott, és bocsánatot kért, amiért a konyhai felszerelések között turkált.   
– Omlettet? – mutatta fel ügyesen Koichi a tojásokat a két-két ujja között. Genki azonnal bólintott, majd ahogy elkezdték összeszedni a hozzávalókat, magyarázkodni kezdett.   
– Csirkecomb helyett mellből szoktam, mert nem rajongók annyira a combért, de amúgy a töltelék gondolom nálatok is hasonló.   
Koichi bólintott, miközben feltörte a tojásokat, és elkezdte őket felverni, Genki pedig felkockázta a már kifilézett csirkemellet. Tökéletes szinkronban mozogtak, a két serpenyő pedig hamarosan ínycsiklandó illatokat árasztott magából, míg végül Genki Koichi segítségével a rántottára öntötte a tölteléket, és gondosan egybesütötték a hatalmas omlettet.   
Leültek az asztalhoz, és mihelyst nekiláttak a vacsorának, Genki átnyúlt az asztalon, és megfogta Koichi kezét, aki próbálta elfojtani a mosolyát. Mióta Genki realizálta, hogy Koichi balkezes, így múltkor ezért nem zavarták egymást az étteremben, azóta minden ottani közös étkezésnél megragadta az alkalmat, és ez itthon sem volt másképp.   
Úgy döntöttek, hogy a mosogatást reggelre hagyják, így vacsora után egyből elmentek fogat mosni, majd aludni. Genki könnyedén elfészkelte magát Koichi karjainak ismerős ölelésében, és szinte azonnal elnyomta őt az álom. Ott volt, ahol lennie kellett, és ezt szombaton a családjának is kifejthette végre.   
Ennek ellenére, amikor elérkezett az ominózus nap, görcsbe állt gyomorral toporgott a bejáratnál, és egész egyszerűen nem merte eltekerni az ajtó gombkilincsét. Idegesen pillantott Koichira, aki egyből vette a lapot, és óvatos csókot nyomott a férfi homlokára. A terv végtelenül egyszerű volt: Genki bemegy, coming outol, majd ha pozitív reakciót kap, beviszi Koichit. Ha esetleg nem, akkor elmennek. Genki bele se mert gondolni, hogy az utóbbi egyáltalán bekövetkezhet.   
Kifújta az eddig benntartott levegőt, majd benyitott a házba. Édesanyja vidám, dallamos hangja egyből felcsendült a nappali irányából, ahogy az ajtó egy halk kattanással bezárult.   
– Üdv itthon, kincsem! – Az asszony közeledő, puha léptei hallatszódtak, arcán széles vigyor, ám amikor meglátta a cipőjét egyedül papucsra cserélő Genkit, a mosolya semmivé foszlott, két formás szemöldöke között apró ránccsokor nyílt.   
– Hát a lányka? – csodálkozott a nő.   
– Nem jött el a kisasszony? - hallotta a nagypapa reszelős zúgolódását, mire leküzdve az első pánikrohamot, Genki kihúzta magát, és próbált megnyugtatóan az édesanyjára nézni. Nehéz feladat volt.   
– Menjünk be a nappaliba – javasolta, majd az édesanyja oldalán belépett a tágas, rendezett helyiségbe. A nagyapja a szemközti fotelben üldögélt, ráncos, csontos ujjai egy bögre tea köré fonódtak, míg a nagymama a jobb oldali ülőalkalmatosságon foglalt helyet, és fürgén kötögette a karácsonyra szánt ajándék sálak egyikét. Egész évben ezt csinálta.   
– Anyu, szerintem jobb lesz, ha te is leülsz – mutatott Genki a nagyanyjáéval szomszédos fotelra, mire az anyja a száját rágva helyet foglalt. Ujjai görcsösen szorították a karfát. Aggódott.   
– A párom is itt van, csak a ház előtt vár – kezdte, mire a nagyapja helytelenül csettintett a nyelvével.   
– Hát hagyod őt megfázni? – méltatlankodott, ám a lánya egy ideges pillantással elhallgattatta.   
– Vár, mert nem biztos, hogy jó szívvel fogadnátok őt idehaza.  
Genki idegesen nyelt egyet, aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és kimondta:   
– Ugyanis férfi.   
A kötőtűk lázas csattogása hirtelen megszűnt. Genki felpillantott. A nagyapja olyan erősen szorította össze a száját, hogy csak egy keskeny vonal látszódott, míg a nagymamája szemöldöke felszaladt a homloka közepére. Az édesanyja reakciója döbbentette meg őt a legjobban. Az asszony szája ugyanis tátva maradt, majd hirtelen felocsúdva felpattant, és szorosan a karjai közé zárta a fiát.   
– Jaj, kincsem, semmi baj, mi így is szeretünk téged, hallod? Nem baj, ha férfi, egyáltalán nem baj – hadarta az édesanyja, ám Genki érezte, hogy sír. A saját szemébe is könnycseppek szöktek, és így álltak, összeborulva, nem egészen két percig, amikor is a nagyapja dörmögő hangja ismét betöltötte a teret.   
– Na, lássuk a medvét!   
Genki kibontakozott az anyja öleléséből, majd még mindig szipogva elindult a bejárat felé. Amikor ajtót nyitott, Koichi szinte egyből az arcához nyúlt, és letörölt egy kósza könnycseppet.   
– Sírsz – állapította meg a nyilvánvalót, miközben nekiállt lecserélni a cipőjét. – Anyukád megölelt, megnyugtatott, és eltört a mécses? – találgatott, mire Genki bólintott, és megragadva Koichi kezét, a nappaliba húzta őt. Még szinte szóra sem nyitotta a száját, a nagyapja már egyből véleményt is formált.   
– Ez a cukorka a párod? – utalt Koichi pink tincseire, ám a nagyi megtörve saját hallgatását, lepisszegte.   
– Az unokád bemutatja neked a fiatalembert, és ilyen tüskés módon kell viselned magad? Hát hová tetted az eszed tokját, apjuk? – méltatlankodott az idős asszony, majd Koichihoz fordult. – Ne aggódj, fiam, az öreg nem rajong a modern dolgokért.   
– De anyjuk! – hőbörgött az idős úr, mire Genki édesanyja hangosan összecsapta a kezeit, és szigorúan végignézett a társaságon.   
– Asztalhoz! Ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk – mosolygott Genkire és Koichira.


	10. Tizedik fejezet

Genki elszántan nézett fel az előttük magasodó hegyre, miközben Koichi a hatalmas táblán lévő térképet tanulmányozta. Amikor múlt héten a magasabbik férfi felvette a Genki szüleinél elköltött vacsora után, hogy elmehetnének kirándulni ketten, Genki azonnal beleegyezett. Azonban mihelyst meglátta, hogy az úti céljuk milyen magasra nyúlik, egy pillanatra elgondolkozott azon, hogy biztosan akarja-e ezt. Aztán Koichi izgatott mosolya és csillogó tekintete minden kétségét eloszlatta. Legalább holnap nem kell elmennie a kondiba, ha most megvalósítják a tervüket, és felsétálnak a hegy csúcsára.   
– Szerintem – kezdte Koichi, miközben mutatóujja a térkép felett lebegett. – Válasszuk a piros utat! Egy forrás mellett is elhalad, ahol meg lehet tölteni a kulacsainkat.   
Genki közelebb lépett hozzá, és mivel rajtuk kívül más nemigen járt reggel fél kilenckor erre, ezért hagyta, hogy Koichi átkarolja a derekát. Belesimult a másik férfi ölelésébe, a fejét a vállának támasztotta, és a szemével végigkövette a piros csíkot. Annyira nem tűnt nehéznek az út, bár a látszat néha csalt.   
– Felőlem rendben van – egyezett bele Genki, majd megemelte az állát, így Koichi ajkai könnyedén az övéire találtak.  
Ezután megfogták egymás kezét, és megindultak a hegy aljáról felfelé kígyózó ösvények felé, ahol aztán a piros jelzés irányába sétáltak. Genki egy kicsivel közelebb bújt Koichihoz, ahogy beértek a fák közé, és úgy szemlélte az leveleikkel tarkított ösvényt, az azt szegélyező bokrokat. Elvarázsolta őt a természet, az agya pedig olyan szavak után kutatott, amelyekkel a könyvek szerzői az ilyen varázslatos jelenségeket körbeírták, ám csak keveset érzett méltónak a táj jellemzésére.   
– Elbűvölt? – suttogta a fülébe Koichi, mire Genki megborzongott, és nagyot nyelve bólintott.   
– Száz százalékig – motyogta.   
– Akkor jó helyre hoztalak – közölte Koichi, Genki pedig kénytelen volt egyetérteni. Csillogó szemekkel figyelte a bokrok leveleit, amint a lenge késő őszi szellő megrezegtette őket, hallgatta a susogást, amely olyan volt, mintha a növények beszédbe elegyedtek volna egymással, a lépteik ropogását a már megszáradt avaron. A madarak csiripelésének melódiája megnyugtatta, és melegséggel töltötte el őt. A randevújukat talán a varázslatos jelzővel tudta volna a leginkább körbeírni.   
Hamarosan vízcsobogást hallottak, Genki pedig izgatottan gyorsítani kezdett a léptein. Koichi ugyanígy tartotta vele a tempót, mígnem elérték a kis forrást. A víz pajkosan csobogott a kövecskék között, keresztül egy híd alatt, amelyen a deszkák halk nyikorgásával kísérve sétáltak át, hogy aztán a táblához érjenek, amely azt hirdette, hogy a víz iható. Genki egyből leguggolt, és bár a kulacsaik még nem ürültek ki teljesen, a két tenyere közé merte a hűvös, tiszta folyadékot, majd a szájához emelve belekortyolt. Felpillantott Koichira, aki mellette állt meg, és mosolyogva figyelte őt. Leguggolt Genki mellé, és ő is megkóstolta a forrás vizét.   
– Igyuk ki a kulacsból a maradékot, és töltsük után most, vagy majd visszafele? – kérdezte Koichi.   
Genki hümmögött egy párat mielőtt válaszolt volna. Belegondolt abba, mennyi van még a csúcsig, és lassan bólintott egyet. A térdeire támaszkodva felállt. Koichi is így tett.   
– Visszafelé. Nincs már annyi hátra. – vont vállat, majd hagyta, hogy a férfi megfogja a kezét.  
Hamarosan felértek a csúcsra, ahol padok várták őket, középütt pedig egy bronzdombormű magasodott ki, amely kicsinyítve ábrázolta a hegyet. A páros megindult az utóbbi felé. Amikor odaértek, Genki ujjai lágyan végigsimítottak a napsugaraktól meleg fémen, mígnem Koichi kezének ütköztek, aki a hegy lábát érintette meg épp. Egymásra mosolyogtak, majd Genki lassan Koichihoz hajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt. Az ujjaik lecsúsztak a domborműről, és egymás felsőibe markoltak, miközben a nyelveik lassú táncot jártak egymással. Genki gerincén forró hullámok kúsztak végig, ahogy igyekezett minél közelebb kerülni Koichihoz. A bensőséges pillanatot Genki telefonjának rezgése szakította félbe. A férfi zavartan, ködös tekintettel szakadt el Koichitól, és kapkodva vette fel a telefont. A kijelzőn az anyja neve szerepelt.   
– Haló, szia, anyu! – köszöntötte kipirult arccal a nőt. Koichi közben megértő mosollyal hátrébb lépett Genkitől, és figyelmét a domborműnek fordította.   
– Szervusz, kincsem!   
Genki vonásai komollyá váltak. Az anyja sírt.   
– Anyu, mi a baj?   
Genki hangja hallhatóan ideges volt, Koichi ugyanis egyből feléje fordult, és aggódva mérte végig a férfit, ugrásra készen, hogyha Genkivel bármi baj történne, egyből magához húzhassa.   
– A nagypapád… Jaj, Genki – A nő hangja remegett. – Annyira, de annyira sajnálom. Rosszul lett, és be kellett vinni a kórházba, de… Kincsem, ugye nem vagy egyedül?   
Genki hallotta a szavakat, azonban mintha egy külső burokból figyelte volna az eseményeket.   
– Szívrohama volt, és egyszerűen… Nem élte túl – szipogott az anyja, mielőtt újra zokogni kezdett volna.  
A férfi térde megroggyant, Koichi pedig egyből ugrott, és elkapta őt, mielőtt összerogyott volna.   
– Értem – suttogta rekedtes hangon a vonalba, mielőtt kinyomta volna. Aztán kitört belőle a zokogás. A teste megfeszült Koichi karjai között, aki szorosan tartotta őt, és miután egyenesbe segítette, a mellkasához húzta őt. Megnyugtató semmiségeket suttogott Genki fülébe, ám a sírás csak lassan kezdett csitulni. Közben néhány túrázó érkezett köréjük, akik furcsa, ferde szemmel méregették a jelenetet. Koichi nem törődött velük.   
– Genki, mi történt? – suttogta, mikor a férfi már csak hangtalanul sírt.   
– Nagyapa… Meghalt.   
Koichi vonásai megkeményedtek.  
– Hazaviszlek. És ma nálad alszom – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.   
Genki bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Koichi levezesse őt a hegyről. Nem emlékezett az útra, arról, hogyan jutottak le, sem arra, hogyan szálltak be Koichi autójába, és mentek a lakására. Egyszer csak arra eszmélt, hogy az ágyában fekszik, a plafont bámulja, Koichi pedig az ágya szélén ülve a kezét simogatja.   
– Annyira sajnálom – suttogta a férfi.   
Genki csak megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta feldolgozni a hirtelen gyászt. A testét csupán üres porhüvelynek érezte, mintha a lelke kiszökött volna belőle odafent a hegyen. A hideget, amelyet maga körül érzékelt, egyedül Koichi ujjainak melege törte meg. Bárcsak Koichi az egész testét melegítette volna… De nem kérte meg rá. Legszívesebben eldobta volna a gátlásait, és szexért könyörgött volna, hogy elfelejtse azt, ami történt, még ha csak egy kis időre is. Viszont eszébe jutott, amit Koichival átélt az elmúlt alig egy hónap során. Nem hamarkodhatta el, így csak Koichira pislogott kisírt szemeivel, és odébb csúszott az ágyán.   
– Bújj mellém. Kérlek – nézett a férfira, aki szomorúan sóhajtott, majd azt tette, amit Genki kért. A hűvöst így is elűzte, bár Genki gondolatait nem teljesen sikerült, hiába rajzolt köröket, és különböző mintákat a szomorú férfi hasára.   
– Mindig melletted leszek, Gyönyörű – suttogta Koichi Genki fülébe. – Bármi történjék, és ha szükséged van rám – sóhajtott fel –, akkor csak hívj, és repülök.   
Genki szemeibe könnyek szöktek Koichi szavainak nyomán. Megfordult a férfi ölelésében, majd lehunyva a szemhéját, amely alól folytak a könnyei, megcsókolta Koichit. A párja viszonozta azt, és igyekezett abba a csókba mindent belesűríteni. Genki számíthatott rá.


	11. Tizenegyedik fejezet

Genki egyedül feküdt az ágyán. A temetésnek alig egy órája lett vége, és Koichinak megbeszélése volt a délután, így csak este tudott majd jönni. A férfi az elmúlt napokban igyekezett mindig mellette lenni, ám Genkivel ellentétben videókat is felvett néha odahaza, aki ennek ellenére mélységesen hálás volt Koichinak. Nélküle ki tudja, mi lett volna vele. Főzött rá, elmosogatott, és gyengéden noszogatta a fürdésre. Genki végtelenül hálás volt neki.  
Koichi mindig bíztatta. A temetés után az édesanyja mintha megkönnyebbült volna, és nem ejtett több könnyet, ahogy a nagyanyja sem. Genkinek erősnek kellett volna lennie. Egyedül gyenge volt, azonban Koichi megmutatta neki, hogy képes rá. A fenébe is, a párja nélkül sehol nem lett volna! Most, amikor Koichi nincs vele, kell tehetetlen bábúvá válnia?   
Felkelt az ágyáról, és kiment a konyhába. Zoknis talpa csattogott a hűvös konyhakövön, ahogy a mosogatóhoz lépve vizet engedett magának. Miután megitta, remegő kezekkel vette elő a kontaktlencséjét. Behelyezte a lencséket, a szobájába sietett, és átvette a temetésen viselt ruháit az egyik kedvenc szettjére, amit videózáshoz szokott felvenni: fekete belebújós pulóver és a szaggatott farmer, bár utóbbiból nem sok látszódott a felvételeken. Ezután a fürdőbe ment, a lábai sebesen szelték át a kis távolságot. Megfésülködött, és félénken a tükörképére mosolygott. Megcsinálja.   
Beállította a fényeket, a kamerát, leült az ágyára, majd elindította a felvételt. 

Sziasztok, itt Genki!   
Az utóbbi hétben eléggé eltűntem. Meghalt a nagyapám, és nem viseltem valami jól a gyászt. Azonban valószínűleg még ennél is nehezebb lett volna feldolgoznom, ha nem lett volna velem valaki. A párom. Aki férfi. Szerettem volna őszinte lenni veletek, és elmondani, hogy biszexuális vagyok, ráadásul hiába a gyász, boldogabb, mint valaha. Ugyanis egy olyan személy mellett lehetek, aki mindig támogat, mindennél jobban szeret, én pedig viszont. Mintha csak valamelyik romantikus könyvbe csöppentem volna… Apropó, könyvek! Hamarosan érkezik az értékelés a Páratlan Smaragdról, addig is, rengeteg emlékezetes könyvet nektek! Sziasztok! 

Genki Könyves Sarka feltöltötte a következőt: Coming Out | Biszexuális vagyok - 30 másodperce

Genki te mégis a mi a jó francot műveltél?! Kibaszott büszke vagyok rád, hallod? Legszívesebben téged és Koichit is megszorongatnálak, te ökör. <3 –Aryu 

Genki döbbenten figyelte, ahogy Aryu üzenete mellé, amelyet a privát Twitterén kapott, a rendes fiókján egyre gyűlnek a retweetek a videójának linkjével, és a kis boríték mellett lévő szám is egyre nagyobbat mutat. Felpörgött a közösségi oldala, a YouTube, mindenhol bátorító szavakat olvasott, amelyek mellett eltörpültek a csúnya szurkálódások. Ő azonban egyelőre csak Aryuval törődött. 

Nem tudom, de… Jól esett. Majd holnap megbeszéljük a kondiban, oké? Elkísérhetsz megint, ha szeretnél. 

Épp hogy csak elküldte Aryunak a választ, amikor csengettek. Türelmetlen csengetés volt ez, ő pedig egyből a kaputelefon felé eső részéhez ment. Amikor a füléhez emelte a kagylót, egy ismerős hang dobogtatta meg a szívét.   
– Genki, beengednél?   
Koichi hallhatóan egyszerre volt ideges és boldog, Genki pedig izgatottan nyitotta ki neki a lenti kaput, majd kinyitotta a saját ajtaját, és az ajtófélfának dőlve várta Koichi érkezését. Amikor a férfi feltűnt a folyosó végén, és meglátta Genkit, a léptei gyorsulni kezdtek, és köszönés nélkül tapadt az alacsonyabbik férfi ajkaira. Ez a csók más volt. Koichi szenvedélyesen, kissé talán türelmetlenül csókolta őt, azonban ez egyáltalán nem feszélyezte Genkit. Kissé ügyetlenül becsukta maguk után az ajtót, és a teljes lényét átadta a perzselő csóknak. Az ujjai valahogy betaláltak Koichi bő, fehér felsője alá, kitapintottak a selymes, puha bőrt, majd lassan lehúzták róla azt. Genkit meglepte önmaga vadsága, és megszakítva a csókot, hátralépett. A vádlija az ágyának ütközött. Észre sem vette, mikor jutottak be a szobájába.   
A szája kiszáradt, ahogy Koichi meztelen, sovány felsőtestére nézett, aztán gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét.   
– Én… Nem is tudom – motyogta.   
Pedig tudta. Szeretkezni akart Koichival, az övé lenni, érezni a férfi ujjait a meztelen bőrén.   
– Genki. Nem muszáj, ha nem állsz még készen rá.   
Koichi közelebb lépett hozzá, és lágyan megemelte az állát. Genki reszketegen sóhajtott, aztán mélyen a szemébe nézett.   
– Rendben van. Le akarok feküdni veled.   
Koichi bólintott, majd lassan ismét megcsókolta Genkit. Ez a csók ezúttal ismerős volt, és lágy. A férfi érezte, ahogy lassan lekerül róla a felső, Koichi pedig a paplanra döntötte őt. Belemosolygott a csókba. Már nem szégyellte a testét. Koichi ezután apró csókokat hintett a mellkasára, egészen a köldökén át, ahol megállt, és Genki hasára támasztva az állát, felnézett a férfira.   
– Gyönyörű vagy.   
Genki beleborzongott ebbe a két szóba, aztán hamarosan már kéjes borzongások futottak végig a testén, ahogy lassan Koichié lett. A lábait a férfi csípője köré fonta, az arcát pedig hol a másik nyakhajlatába temetve nyögdécselt, hol pedig Koichi szemébe nézve sóhajtotta a férfi nevét. Minden egyes pillanat tökéletes volt, mígnem egymás karjaiban utolérte őket a gyönyör.  
– Szeretlek.  
Genki felemelte a fejét Koichi mellkasáról, és a férfira nézett.   
– Én is szeretlek.   
A teste még mindig bizsergett, és hihetetlenül boldognak érezte magát. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez megtörténhet vele.   
– Mit szólnál, ha kibújna a szög a zsákból? – kérdezte Koichi, végigsimítva Genki lapockáin. – Megcsinálhatnánk a boyfriend taget. Aztán összeköltözhetnénk valamikor. Mit szólsz?   
Genki felkönyökölt az ágyon, és lenézett Koichira. Tetszett neki az ötlet. Végül is, ha összeköltöznek, akkor előbb-utóbb úgymond hibázhatnak, és a nézőik maguktól jönnének rá, hogy együtt vannak. Így azonban önként vállalhatják fel a kapcsolatukat, és akkor semmi gond nem adódna abból, ha egy-egy videójuk ugyanazon háttér előtt készülne el.   
– Rendben! – vágta rá csillogó szemekkel, és hagyta, hadd vonja őt Koichi egy újabb, hosszú csókba. 

Niiyama Koichi feltöltötte a következőt: Boyfriend Tag | #GenKoi - 10 perce

– Sziasztok, Koichi vagyok, és itt van velem a párom, Genki!   
– Sziasztok!   
– Irtózatosan büszke voltam rá, amikor megcsinálta a saját coming out videóját, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy akkor felvállaljuk a kapcsolatunkat, és megcsináljuk a boyfriend taget. Az első öt kérdést nálam a másik ötöt Genkinél nézhetitek meg, akinek a csatornája lent van a leírásban. Kezdjük! Első: hogyan ismerkedtünk meg?   
– Twitteren. Láttam Koichi coming out videóját, és tetszett, ahogy megszólította az embereket, ezért ráírtam. Aztán randizni kezdtünk. Második: hol volt az első randink?   
– Elvittél abba a könyvesboltba, én meg a partnerüzletembe. Most is az a pulcsi van rajtad!   
– Ne bökdöss!~   
– Harmadik: hol volt az első csókunk, és milyen volt?  
– Az ajtómban. Elhívtál vacsizni, majd átkaroltad a derekamat, és… Hát, megcsókoltál.   
– Legszívesebben végig vigyorogtam volna! Elpirultál…  
– Mert visszaemlékeztem. Belebizseregtem. Negyedik: mi volt az első benyomásunk egymásról?   
– Nagyon bizonytalan voltál, és gyönyörű. Azonnal megcsókoltalak volna.   
– Hát. Te pink voltál. Meg magas. Gyönyörű. Szexi. Kedves. Megöleltél.   
– Szeretlek. Ötödik: mikor ismertük meg egymás családját?   
– Pár hete. Anyukád nagyon kedves… 

Genki épp Koichi vállának döntött fejjel figyelte a kommentáradatot, amit az első videó kiváltott, ugyanis a másodikat még jelenleg is együtt vágták Genki csatornájára, amikor megrezzent a telefonja. Kíváncsian emelte meg a készüléket, ami azt jelezte, hogy a privát Twitterén üzenetet kapott. Aryutól. És megint bekapcsolva hagyta a mobilnetet.   
– Mi az, gyönyörű?   
Genki hümmögött egyet Koichi kérdésére, aztán ahogy átfutotta a férfi sorait, és átérkezett a csatolt kép is, hitetlenül elröhögte magát. 

Asszem randin vagyok Setsunával. Ez még a te coming outodat is felülmúlja. :P -Aryu

Genki vigyorogva mutatta meg Koichinak a képet, amin Aryu bandatársa épp puszit nyomott az énekes arcára.


End file.
